Velours et papier de verre
by Rose Swann
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de Dryadeh Lija y terciopelo.Drago et Hermione sont si différents, comme le velours et le papier de verre. Malgré les préjugés, malgré eux mêmes, quelque chose naîtra entre eux deux pendant leur dernière année a Poudlard.
1. Etincelles sur le quai 9 34

Bonjour !

Lily Swann et Rose Halliwell nous sommes liées sous le nom de Rose Swann, et nous sommes ravies de vous publier la traduction de la fic « Lija y terciopelo » (Velours et Papier de verre) de **Dryadeh**.

Attention : L'histoire, qui se déroule pendant la septième année des protagonistes, n'est pas entièrement fidèle aux évènements du sixième livre.

Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages appartient à J.K Rowling ; quelques personnages, décors…et l'histoire, appartiennent à **Dryadeh**.

Avis : Le merveilleux de cette histoire est que **Dryadeh **a réussi à garder l'essence de chaque personnage, elle ne les a pas modifiés, et pourtant, elle a réussi à faire d'eux ce qu'elle voulait. Très peu d'auteurs arrivent à cette fin.  
C'est-à-dire que Malefoy n'est pas romantique, ni une bonne personne…Il continue à être le Drago Malefoy de Rowling.

Le titre original de la fic : « Lija y terciopelo » vient d'une chanson du groupe Marea.

Je pense qu'il est important de vous mettre quelques paroles de la chanson, car elle traduit l'essence de la fic :

_"_Se enmarañan hasta las patas de araña

en su pelo, cuando besa tiembla el suelo.

Yo soñaba calentar lo de abajo de su ombligo,

yo soñaba, que quería soñar contigo, sólo contigo.

Eso somos tu y yo,  
el cielo y el suelo,  
putadas y amor,  
pereza y desvelo,  
**Lija y terciopelo**"

Traduction :

« Même les pattes d'araignée s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux,

Quand elle t'embrasse, la terre tremble

Je rêvais chauffer tout ce qu'il y a en dessous de son nombril,

Je rêvais que je voulais rêver de toi, que de toi.

C'est ce que nous sommes, toi et moi

Le ciel et le sol

Les conneries et l'amour

La paresse et l'insomnie

Velours et papier de verre »

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire, et la traduction.

Si vous voulez plus d'informations sur Rose Swann, consultez la biographie.

Sauf imprévu, un nouveau chapitre apparaitra chaque vendredi.

Bonne lecture !

**Dryadeh**, si pasas por aqui, quisiera agradecerte por dejarnos traducir tu fic! Disfruta de los reviews! XD

* * *

**Lija y terciopelo**

**(Velours et papier de verre)**

**Chapitre 1: **_Chispas en el andén 9 y 3/4_

(_Etincelles sur le quai 9 3/4_)

Furieux, Drago s'éloigna de son père sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross de Londres. A sa droite reposait le Poudlard Express, reluisant sous un soleil de plomb. Par ses nombreuses portes montaient des dizaines d'élèves chargés de valises, de livres et d'étranges animaux de compagnie. Le quai grouillait de familles qui se séparaient, la larme à l'œil, de mères qui donnaient à leurs enfants les dernières instructions et de pères qui prêtaient fièrement leurs muscles pour hisser les bagages des étudiants à l'intérieur du train. Même un rat aurait eu du mal à circuler au milieu de toute cette agitation, alors Drago se fraya un passage violemment, bousculant, chassant, renversant des élèves ici et là, laissant derrière lui des écoliers apeurés, indignés ou agacés qu'il gratifiait de temps en temps d'un « Pousse toi de là, inutile ! ». Mais aucun de ceux-ci n'osa répliquer et Drago était sûr que jamais ils ne le feraient. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était Drago Malefoy… ils le craignaient, elles le désiraient et il adorait ça.

La moue arrogante qui se dessina sur son visage s'effaça lorsqu'il se souvint de la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père et il sentit la colère s'emparer de lui. Il accéléra le pas, Malefoy était tellement enragé qu'il ne vit même pas la fille arrêtée sur le quai, manquant de la faire tomber. Au même instant où son corps entra en contact avec celui de l'adolescente, il sentit une étincelle, comme un courant électrique le parcourant tout entier et il s'éloigna contrarié par cette énergie soudaine.

- Fais plus attention, Malefoy- dit la fille en se frottant son bras légèrement endolori.

Drago leva brusquement la tête, encore hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Il tarda un long moment à reconnaître la jeune fille qui était devant lui l'air calmé mais contrarié et quand il réalisa qui elle était, il resta sans voix. Elle avait pris quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ses cheveux châtains, emmêlés mais gracieux, descendaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, soulignant son visage qui s'était affiné, perdant ses rondeurs enfantines et les vêtements moldus qu'elle portait, surtout son jean, adhéraient parfaitement a son corps, qui comme Drago put constater, avait gagné de nouvelles et intéressantes courbes. Elle était… différente.

- Granger –susurra t-il ahuri.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, sans comprendre l'expression du jeune homme. Drago, retrouvant son aplomb, présenta son habituel visage hautain. C'est alors qu'il vit Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley flanquant la fille. Drago les regarda et sur ses lèvres se forma un rictus dédaigneux et supérieur.

- Je suis étonné de voir que tu es passé en septième année, Poil de carotte –dit-il en se référant au rouquin qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles- quand à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et Saint Potter, le chouchou de Dumbledore, on s'y attendait… bien que je gardais encore le vain espoir que je n'aurais plus à supporter tant de traîtres à leur sang cette année… Heureusement que c'est la dernière.

- Tu peux toujours rentrer à la maison avec ta maman- répliqua Harry sèchement- vous pourrez pleurer ensemble sur le sort de ton pauvre père enfermé à Azkaban.

- Mon père, Potter, n'est plus à Azkaban, tu n'as pas lu les journaux cet été ? Il a été déclaré innocent.

Harry ne cacha pas l'étonnement et la colère que cette nouvelle lui proportionna.

- Tiens donc… alors ton père n'est donc pas aussi orgueilleux que je le pensais. Il n'assume même pas ses actes… Je suppose qu'il a inventé un de ses habituels mensonges au ministère et qu'ils ont cru aveuglement à ce que leur racontait ce cher Lucius ?

Drago serra les dents, furieux puis il sortit rapidement sa baguette d'entre les plis de sa cape et la pointa sur Harry. Celui-ci avait fait la même chose et à présent les deux se trouvaient face à face, baguettes en l'air, en plein milieu du quai 9 ¾, les corps tendus et près à attaquer.

- Harry, Ron, Malefoy, s'il vous plaît –commença Hermione en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle comme si elle craignait qu'un adulte les aperçoive- Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un.

Aucun des deux ne sembla entendre la jeune fille, trop occupés à s'assassiner du regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre, inquiète et s'approcha de Harry, l'attrapant par le bras qui ne tenait pas la baguette.

- Harry, on n'est même pas arrivés à Poudlard, ne commence pas à te chercher des ennuis. Ici tu pourrais blesser un élève et… - elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule du brun- et Molly vient vers nous, je crois qu'elle vous a vus.

A cette dernière phrase, Harry regarda Malefoy pendant un long moment mais finalement il céda aux prières de son amie et baissa lentement la baguette, sans rompre le contact visuel avec le Serpentard, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Drago continua à pointer sa baguette sur lui durant quelques secondes, hésitant entre lui lancer un maléfice ou non, mais quand il vit la plantureuse Mrs Weasley trop près d'eux, il rangea avec élégance et présomption sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape et avant de s'éloigner, il siffla :

- Au moins, moi, j'ai une mère, Potter- puis leur lançant un dernier regard dégoûté, il disparut entre la multitude d'élèves.

Hermione qui n'avait pas lâché le bras de Harry dut le tenir avec force pour qu'il ne se précipite pas derrière Malefoy, prêt, sans doute, à lui ouvrir la tête à la manière des moldus.

- Tout va bien les enfants ? – s'enquérit Mrs Weasley en arrivant à leur hauteur l'air soupçonneux.

Harry laisser échapper un grognement en se libérant de l'emprise d'Hermione.

- Heu, oui, tout va bien –répondit rapidement Hermione en lançant un coup d'œil à Ron pour l'avertir qu'il devait se taire- Maintenant on devrait monter dans le train ou on ne trouvera pas de compartiments libres.

Hermione prit rapidement congé de Mrs Weasley et tandis que Harry et Ron faisaient la même chose, elle monta dans le Poudlard Express. Inconsciemment, elle regarda de chaque côté du couloir qui s'étendait face à elle et elle sentit une certaine déception à ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se demanda justement ce qu'elle cherchait et au même moment où l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux de glace lui traversait furtivement l'esprit, Ron et Harry suivis de Ginny montèrent dans le train après elle.

- On va chercher un compartiment –dit Harry toujours furieux par l'altercation avec Malefoy.

- Ronald et moi on doit aller au wagon des préfets et patrouiller un moment, ensuite on vous rejoindra.

- Bien –grogna Harry. Et sans rien ajouter, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, suivit de près par Ginny. Ron observa son ami et sa sœur disparaître au loin puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Cette fois Malefoy est allé trop loin- commenta t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se dirigea lentement vers le wagon des préfets. Celui-ci était le dernier du Poudlard Express. Les murs y étaient en bois, les sièges recouverts de cuir noir et les tables basses étaient faites en palissandre. Les deux Gryffondors entèrent dans le wagon déjà occupé par presque tous les autres préfets de Poudlard. Hermione se surprit à chercher Malefoy du regard et le trouva assis sur un des fauteuils, les jambes croisées avec désinvolture, les pieds posés sur une des tables, la vue perdue à travers la fenêtre et la baguette serrée fortement entre les doigts. La jeune fille supposa que lui aussi était encore énervé par sa petite « discussion » avec Harry. Comme s'il sentait son regard sur lui, Malefoy fixa Hermione qui rougit et tourna instantanément la tête, s'efforçant de regarder ailleurs.

- Salut Hermione –la salua Ernie McMillan de Poussoufle avec respect sans la lâcher des yeux- comment s'est passé ton été ? Tu es très… bronzée.

- Oh, bien, Ernie. Je suis partie en vacances avec mes parents à Marseille –répondit Hermione quelque peu distraite sans arrêter de jeter des coups d'œil à Parkinson qui s'approchait de Malefoy – et toi, ton été ?

Ernie ne répondit pas, en réalité il semblait ne pas l'avoir écoutée, il était trop occupé à l'observer avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ron qui le foudroyait du regard lui donna un coup de coude qui ramena Ernie à la réalité.

- Quoi ? Heu…ah, oui, bien, très bien, oui –parvint-il à balbutier en rougissant à vue d'œil et évitant le regard du rouquin- Bon… heu, je crois que je vais aller m'asseoir là-bas, avec Hannah. Je suis content de t'avoir vue –ajouta t-il en souriant bêtement. Ron se racla la gorge –Hum... et toi aussi Ron, bien sûr.

Et sans rien dire de plus, il s'éloigna rouge comme une tomate entre les sièges du compartiment, à la recherche de son amie Hannah. Hermione se tourna vers Ron, l'air surprise.

- Il était un peu bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Il a toujours été stupide –répondit durement Ron.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Drago observait la scène avec une moue méprisante, mal dissimulée. Cet imbécile d'Ernie s'était comporté comme le niais qu'il était certainement en bavant devant une sang de bourbe. Bien sûr qu'elle avait changé, mais lui ne pourrait jamais trouver attractive ni même intéressante un être inférieur comme l'était la _brillante_ Hermione Granger. En revanche, Pansy, assise à côté de lui, battant frénétiquement ses lourds et épais cils, était une vision bien plus tentatrice. Tordant la bouche en un de ses habituels sourires mi-amusés mi-arrogants, il passa son bras derrière les épaules de Pansy qui, contente, vint se coller contre lui, et il jeta un coup d'œil à la Gryffondor qui s'asseyait sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin, lui tournant le dos.

- Drago, qu'est ce que tu regardes ? –voulut savoir Pansy en l'observant avec des yeux brillants.

- Personne –répondit-il en regardant précipitamment par la fenêtre.

Pansy resta silencieuse, se gardant de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas demandé _qui_ il regardait mais _ce_ qu'il regardait. Elle était bien trop heureuse dans les bras du Serpentard pour continuer à penser à ça.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione marchait pensivement le long des couloirs du Poudlard Express avec un sac plein de bonbons remplis de filtres d'amour dans les mains. Elle venait de les confisquer à des filles de troisième année qui tournaient autour du compartiment de Harry. Hermione soupçonnait qu'elles espéraient les offrir à son ami pour qu'il tombe amoureux de l'une d'entre elles. En effet, Harry était devenu très populaire après toutes ses aventures avec Voldemort. Hermione releva la tête à cet instant et remarqua Drago Malefoy qui sortait d'un compartiment avec un tas de chocogrenouilles dans les bras. Elle le vit sourire malicieusement et la fille le soupçonna de les avoir volés à un élève en abusant de son autorité de préfet. Acte typiquement Malefoy.

Une petite élève qui devait à son apparence être à peine en première année se cogna sans le vouloir contre le Serpentard, faisant tomber quelques chocogrenouilles. Le regard assassin qu'il lui lança suffit à ce qu'elle en ait les larmes aux yeux et Hermione s'approcha d'eux rapidement, pressentant ce qui risquait de se passer.

- Fais plus attention, morveuse –la menaça Malefoy- dix points de moins à ta maison, pour que tu apprennes à regarder devant toi.

- On n'est pas encore arrivés à Poudlard –dit Hermione en passant un bras autour des épaules de la fillette pour la réconforter –donc tu ne peux pas lui enlever des points, en plus, je crois qu'elle est en première année alors elle n'a même pas de maison.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et occupe toi de tes affaires. Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de consoler le balafré ? Il est sûrement désespéré après ce que j'ai dit de sa mère.

Hermione le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et ses yeux parurent soudain tristes.

- Tu es si cruel –lâcha-t-elle comme si cela l'étonnait.

- Oh ! –Répondit-il feignant une mélodramatique moue de douleur- Tu m'offenses, Granger.

- Viens, petite, je t'accompagnerais à ton compartiment- dit Hermione en prenant la fillette par la main. Puis elles se retournèrent sans adresser un regard de plus au Serpentard. Mais tandis elles s'éloignaient, Hermione vit son chat s'avancer dans le couloir.

- Pattenrond, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Elle pensa qu'il avait dû s'échapper du compartiment de Harry quand est était allé le voir un moment. Elle se baissa et appela le chat, prête à le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener au bon endroit mais le félin la contourna et s'approcha de Malefoy. Drago s'arrêta et observa l'animal qui en faisait de même. Le Serpentard aurait juré que ce chat à la tête aplatie était en train de l'étudier et le juger mais il ne croyait pas que cela fut possible. Comme s'il avait trouvé un verdict à son sujet, le chat miaula doucement et commença à se balader entre les jambes du garçon, se frottant contre lui presque tendrement. Hermione resta sans voix en voyant Pattenrond si affectueux avec un étranger et surtout… pas avec n'importe quel étranger, mais avec Drago Malefoy ! Son chat avait démontré être très habile pour juger les personnes et à de nombreuses reprises il avait su avant elle qui étaient des amis et qui étaient des ennemis. Et à en juger par son comportement, Pattenrond approuvait Malefoy.

La fille ne savait pas quoi penser. D'abord cette étincelle qu'elle avait ressentie quand il l'avait bousculée et maintenant, Pattenrond qui se comportait de manière si étrange avec lui… Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Mais elle se reprit et décida de ne plus y penser, elle s'approcha nerveusement de Malefoy, reprit son chat et sans regarder le garçon elle s'éloigna rapidement à travers les couloirs avec la fillette de première année.

Drago s'adossa contre la paroi du train et l'observa fixement jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

* * *

Voilà! 

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour donner votre avis, laissez un review, si vous êtes anonymes, laissez nous votre e-mail pour vous répondre!

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère

_Rose Swann_


	2. Essences Magiques

Bonjour!

Comme promis, nous postons le second chapitre de Velours et Papier de verre ("**Lija y terciopelo**")

Attention : L'histoire, qui se déroule pendant la septième année des protagonistes, n'est pas entièrement fidèle aux évènements du sixième livre.

Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages appartient à J.K Rowling ; quelques personnages, décors…et l'histoire, appartiennent à **Dryadeh**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **_Esencias Magicas_

_(Essences Magiques)_

Hermione caressa la tête couleur cannelle de Pattenrond, pensive. Autour d'elle, ses amis discutaient ou regardaient par la fenêtre du compartiment le château de Poudlard qui s'approchait petit à petit. N'importe quelle autre année, Hermione aurait attendu avec impatience l'arrivée, mais à cet instant, elle se sentait trop confuse et avait un étrange pressentiment qu'elle ne savait définir. Elle se redressa sur le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux, cherchant à se reposer. Elle pensa que, dans à peine quelques heures, elle dormirait paisiblement dans le confortable lit aux rideaux rouges de son dortoir, mais cela serait seulement après la sélection. La Gryffondor se demanda si quelques uns des élèves de première année qu'elle avait croisés dans le train iraient dans sa maison et subitement, s'infiltrant comme un éclair dans ses pensées, elle vit l'image de Drago Malefoy. Elle ferma les paupières avec force, cherchant à la chasser mais il était là, dans son esprit, encore et encore, sans aucune raison. Elle se frotta le front avec insistance et décida de prêter attention à la conversation de ses amis pour se distraire. Malheureusement, le sujet ne l'éloignait pas tellement de celui qui accaparait ses pensées.

- Allez Harry, tu sais comment est Malefoy… tu ne devrais pas le laisser t'affecter –disait la voix de Ginny calmement.

- Pour toi c'est facile à dire –grogna t-il.

- Il est allé trop loin –ajouta Ron en gratifiant son ami d'une tape amicale sur le dos pour le motiver.

- Je le déteste –cracha Harry.

Pour une quelconque raison, Hermione se sentit affectée par les mots de ses amis. Elle ne parla plus une seule fois jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard, immergée dans de profondes réflexions, mais une fois qu'elle s'installa à la table de Gryffondor et que la cérémonie de répartition commença, elle oublia tout. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait profiter du banquet de début d'année et de la cérémonie puisqu'elle terminerait définitivement ses études à Poudlard en juin. Elle sentit un sentiment d'angoisse naître dans son estomac en pensant à tout ça et à tout les gens qu'elle ne reverrait certainement plus jamais. Elle savait qu'elle ne perdrait jamais le contact avec Harry et Ron, mais… inconsciemment son regard se perdit vers la table de Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Malefoy, regardant le répartition l'air désintéressé. Pansy, à ses côtés le contemplait avec extase, ignorant totalement le Choixpeau Magique et les élèves que celui-ci envoyait à sa propre maison. Hermione sursauta en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait. Est-ce que Malefoy lui manquerait ? Non, évidemment que non.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain de la cérémonie de répartition, les cours commencèrent à Poudlard. A la fin de l'année, Hermione, Harry et Ron dans devraient passer leurs A.S.P.I.C. et leur futur dépendrait des résultats de ceux-ci. Hermione n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle voudrait faire une fois achevée l'année, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait la ferme intention d'obtenir des Optimal dans toutes les matières pour être sûre de ne laisser de côté aucune de ses options futures. Ainsi, elle commença à établir un programme de révisions précis pour elle, Harry, Ron, Neville et toute autre personne qui voudrait (ou accepterait) de se porter volontaire. Dès la première semaine de classe, elle passait des heures à la bibliothèque à s'entraîner sur les sortilèges les plus complexes et à réviser tout ce qu'elle avait appris les années précédentes étant donné que les A.S.P.I.C. étaient des examens globaux et pas seulement de septième année.

Une après-midi, tandis qu'elle étudiait à la bibliothèque, elle vit entrer Malefoy, l'air las. Elle l'observa circuler entre les tables en se rappelant l'étincelle qu'elle avait sentie lorsqu'il s'était cogné contre lui sur le quai. Elle avait pensé plusieurs fois à chercher dans les livres des informations sur ce que cela pouvait signifier mais elle n'était pas sûre de trouver ça dans les étagères de la bibliothèque. Comme s'il avait compris qu'elle pensait à lui, Malefoy posa ses yeux gris sur la jeune fille et sourit malicieusement. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la table où elle était assise, Hermione constata qu'il avait grandit depuis l'année précédente et que son corps s'était élargit, lui donnant un aspect plus athlétique et moins enfantin. Son visage était toujours aussi pâle et allongé mais à en juger par le succès qu'il avait, les filles le trouvaient attractif. Hermione haussa mentalement les épaules en se disant que la seule chose qu'elle trouvait intéressante chez lui était ses yeux, mais ils étaient si froids qu'ils perdaient tout leur charme.

- Tu révises pour tes A.S.P.I.C., Granger ? –Demanda t-il de son habituelle voix traînante- C'est normal que tu commences dès maintenant, tu auras besoin de travailler beaucoup pour compenser ton peu de talent magique.

Hermione se contenta de tourner la page, l'ignorant totalement. Le fait qu'il puisse paraître aussi séduisant aux filles ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile.

- Ou peut être te prépares tu à succéder à Pince ? –continua t-il- Tu passes plus de temps qu'elle à la bibliothèque, mais personnellement je crois que tu aurais plus de futur en occupant le poste de Rusard. Si même un cracmol comme lui peut le faire, une sang de bourbe comme toi n'aura aucun mal.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir. Elle savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de l'ignorer, lui et ses commentaires désobligeants. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter que ces insultes n'avaient aucune importance, intérieurement cela la blessait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu le reconnaître. Après six ans à supporter que Malefoy la traite comme un être inférieur et indigne, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se sensibiliser à ce sujet.

Comme elle avait perdu toute la concentration et l'envie de travailler, Hermione ferma brusquement son livre et se leva. Elle passa à côté de Malefoy sans lui accorder un regard mais quand elle le frôla, elle sentit la même sensation d'électricité que sur le quai 9 ¾, bien que beaucoup plus légèrement. Elle ne sut jamais si Drago l'avait sentie lui aussi car elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui et quitta la bibliothèque.

**Oo0oo0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione déplia la Gazette du Sorcier et la plaça face à elle pour ne pas avoir à supporter les échanges buccaux de Ron et Lavande. Apparemment, ils avaient repris leur relation –si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça- là où ils l'avaient laissée l'année précédente et ils étaient à nouveau des siamois, unis par la bouche. Cela ne lui importait pas spécialement –puisqu'elle avait laissé de côté la stupide idée qu'un jour elle pourrait être plus qu'une simple amie de Ron- mais elle trouvait relativement irritant qu'ils soient engagés toute la journée dans des dialogues non verbaux, surtout qu'à chaque fois que Ron, Harry et elle essayaient de maintenir une conversation, Lavande apparaissait en réclamant son « Ron-Ron ». Harry, pour sa part, était toujours avec Ginny. Ils étaient ensemble depuis l'année précédente et comme ils avaient passé tout l'été ensemble au Terrier, maintenant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils ressemblaient presque à un couple de mariés. Mais bien qu'ils passaient toute la journée ensemble, ils n'étaient pas deux mollusques comme Ron et Lavande et elle pouvait discuter avec eux sans pour autant se sentir incommode.

Hermione était heureuse pour ses amis mais par moment elle se sentait un peu seule. Parfois, elle n'allait pas à la bibliothèque parce qu'elle avait envie d'étudier mais parce que ses amis étant avec leurs copines respectives, elle se sentait un peu abandonnée et se réfugiait dans ses livres pour tuer le temps. D'autre fois, elle aidait Neville avec ses devoirs ou se promenait avec Luna Lovegood dans le parc de Poudlard. Comme les deux jeunes filles étaient seules, elles avaient commencé à devenir très amies. Elles étaient relativement opposées étant donné qu'Hermione était la voix de la raison et Luna la voix de… la folie, mais grâce à son amitié, Luna semblait plus équilibrée et Hermione mois sévère. La Gryffondor avait aussi l'habitude de s'installer dans la salle commune avec Parvati qui était aussi abandonnée par Lavande à chaque fois que Ron-Ron faisait son apparition, mais il y a avait certains thèmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas aborder avec elle, comme la divination. Parvati adorait le professeur Trelawney et Hermione trouvait qu'elle était un imposteur, ce qui faisait que les deux filles finissaient souvent par se disputer à ce sujet.

- Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Parvati en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Hermione détacha les yeux de La Gazette du Sorcier pour regarder sa camarade qui lisait Sorcière Hebdo l'air ennuyé.

- Bon, il y a un article sur Gringotts et un autre article mentionne un géant qui aurait été aperçu près de la Mer Baltique –commenta t-elle- et toi ?

- Le plus intéressant qu'il y a là-dedans c'est le cadeau –dit-elle en montrant à Hermione un petit carré vert métallique- c'est un chewing-gum avec un filtre d'amour à l'intérieur. Ils disent que la personne à qui tu le donneras sera amoureuse de toi le temps qu'il perde son goût.

- Qu'elle idiotie –dit Hermione avec dédain, mais Parvati se mit à rire.

- Tu le donnerais à qui ? Demanda t-elle avec intérêt.

Parvati essayait toujours de soutirer des informations à Hermione à propos d'un prétendu garçon comme si elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'elle ne soit amoureuse de personne. Hermione arqua un sourcil avec reproche mais quelque chose attira soudain son attention dans la revue de Pansy. Il lui avait semblé lire le mot « étincelle ».

- Je peux regarder un instant ?- Demanda-t-elle et Parvati accepta avec un sourire espiègle comme si elle pensait qu'Hermione était intéressée par les « 15 conseils pour faire tomber amoureux son âme sœur ». Sous les quinze conseils, en lettres rouges et brillantes il y avait une section appelée « Symptôme assurant que tu l'as bien dans ton chaudron »

_Tu sauras si nos conseils ont fonctionnés si…_

_Si__ quand tu le regardes fixement, il ne peut supporter ton regard, il est à toi !_

_Si quand tu passes à côté de lui, ses amis lui donnent des coups de coudes et te montrent discrètement, il est à toi !_

L'article continuait avec une série de symptômes aussi stupides les uns que les autres mais le dernier était entouré par une ribambelle de cœur qui explosaient et se recomposaient immédiatement.

_Et pour finir, le plus important. Si à chaque fois que vous vous cognez, touchez ou frôler vous sentez comme une étincelle alors ça signifie que ce garçon et dans votre chaudron et n'a pas l'intention d'en sortir ! Quand il y a des étincelles, cela signifie que vos essences magiques se sont reconnues et c'est leur manière de le dire. Définitivement, ce garçon est ton âme sœur ! _

Hermione relut le dernier paragraphe plusieurs fois, sentant son cœur s'accélérer mais elle le rendit ensuite à Parvati avec un grognement méprisant. Cette revue ne disait qu'un tissu de bêtises sans aucun sens. La preuve était évidente : elle et Malefoy était les deux personnes les plus contraires à des âmes sœurs qui puissent exister. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et au surplus, ils se détestaient.

Mais alors, que signifiaient ces étincelles qu'elle avait ressenties à deux reprises ? Elle se calma en se disant qu'elles pouvaient s'expliquer avec une foule d'autres raisons et que c'était plus que probable que Malefoy ne les aient pas senties. Peut être que ces énergies signifiaient seulement qu'ils se repoussaient mutuellement.

Pour se tranquilliser, Hermione décida d'aller à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle aurait du temps libre pour chercher dans des livres fiables ce que pouvaient bien signifier ces étincelles. Ainsi, après le cours de Sortilèges, elle prit congé d'Harry et Ron et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Là-bas, elle prit quelques livres dans lesquels elle crut pouvoir trouver quelque chose mais après une heure de recherche, elle abandonna, n'ayant rien trouvé. La jeune fille posa ses coudes sur la table avec résignation et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux.

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et trouva face à elle un garçon de Serdaigle avec lequel elle était en cours de Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Runes Anciennes.

- Salut… Benjamin, c'est ça ?

- Oui –répondit-il avec un sourire radieux comme si cela le rendait très heureux qu'elle sache son nom- En réalité… heu… j'espère que je ne te dérange pas…

- Non, tu me déranges pas –l'interrompit-elle en remerciant intérieurement la distraction. Elle lui présenta une chaise qu'il y avait à côté d'elle et l'invita à s'asseoir. Benjamin obéit sans arrêter de sourire et Hermione trouva qu'il avait un très joli sourire.

- Je voulais te demander une faveur –dit-il un peu embarrassé- en fait je t'ai vue en cours de Métamorphose et Runes Anciennes et je sais que tu es la meilleure de la classe –Hermione rougit légèrement mais ne dit rien- et la vérité c'est qu'entre les cours et les entraînements de quidditch je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Cette année, on m'a nommé capitaine de Serdaigle –dit-il en regardant attentivement l'expression d'Hermione comme s'il espérait qu'elle serait impressionnée- ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai du mal à garder mon niveau et il a quelques sorts en Sortilèges… et surtout en Métamorphose que je ne domine pas très bien… et je me demandais si tu… bon, si tu pouvais m'aider…

- Je serais enchantée –répondit-elle, car pour dire vrai, elle ferait n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de se distraire un peu et d'oublier sa stupide recherche.

Alors elle sourit à Benjamin et ne pensa plus ni à Malefoy, ni aux étincelles.

* * *

Voilà! Un chapitre de plus ! 

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour donner votre avis, laissez un review, si vous êtes anonymes, laissez nous votre e-mail pour vous répondre!

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère

_Rose Swann_


	3. Dewey, l'imbecile

Bonjour!

Comme promis, nous postons le troisième chapitre de Velours et Papier de verre ("**Lija y terciopelo**")

Attention : L'histoire, qui se déroule pendant la septième année des protagonistes, n'est pas entièrement fidèle aux évènements du sixième livre.

Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages appartient à J.K Rowling ; quelques personnages, décors…et l'histoire, appartiennent à **Dryadeh.**

Question de Rose Halliwell: Le site est entrain de marcher très lentement chez moi, cette dernière semaine. Suis-je la seule à avoir ce problème? (SVP, faites moi savoir par PM ou par review )

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3** _El imbecil de Dewey_

_(Dewey, l'imbécile)_

Drago tournait les pages du livre qu'il lisait, fatigué. Pansy, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil vert bouteille face au garçon, l'observait avec espoir. Entre eux, les bûches embrasées de la cheminée crépitaient par ce samedi matin car il n'y avait jamais assez de lumière dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Lentement et sans cesser de dévorer le Serpentard des yeux, Pansy se leva et se glissa doucement jusqu'à lui, se dandinant comme elle savait si bien le faire et s'allongea sur le tapis qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil dénué de passion avant de retourner à sa lecture. Poussant un soupir sonore, Pansy se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et s'appuya contre le dossier, très près du visage de Drago. Le Serpentard tourna une nouvelle page du livre, ignorant la jeune fille qui se blottit avec douceur contre lui et commença à couvrir son cou de baisers, décidée à attirer son attention.

Pendant près d'une minute, Drago ne montra aucune réaction face aux baisers de la brune, excepté peut être, la violence avec laquelle il tournait les pages du manuel. Mais finalement, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé, et se redressa, parvenant à faire tomber Pansy à la renverse.

- Pas maintenant, Pansy –dit-il sèchement- j'essaie de me concentrer.

Drago fronça les sourcils, dégoûté, à la vue des larmes qui emplissaient les yeux de la jeune fille, et quitta la Salle Commune sans un dernier regard. Il parcourut les froids et déserts couloirs des cachots et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque, ainsi il pourrait lire tranquillement… enfin, si aucune adolescente au regard brillant et au sourire niais ne venait le déranger. Drago releva la tête, se félicitant pour son incroyable succès, même si à la vérité, il n'était pas d'humeur ce jour-là à supporter ses admiratrices.

Inconsciemment, il pensa au fait qu'il verrait probablement Granger, puisqu'après tout, c'était un rat de bibliothèque. Il sourit malicieusement. L'embêter un moment améliorerait surement son humeur.

Plus enthousiaste, il pénétra dans la bibliothèque avec son habituel air suffisant. Plusieurs filles assises aux tables levèrent les yeux pour l'observer et des rires nerveux parcoururent l'assemblée. Définitivement, il se sentait mieux.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, cherchant une table suffisamment éloignée qui lui offrirait une certaine tranquillité. Il aperçu Hermione, assise à une table, un livre ouvert en main et une plume entre les lèvres. Il l'observa un instant, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de l'embêter lorsqu'il vit un garçon de son âge, brun aux yeux verts s'approcher de la table de la Gryffondor. Drago le détailla avec attention et vit le blason de Serdaigle sur sa tunique. Il lui disait quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

Il sentit un incontrôlable excès de rage parcourir son corps quand il vit comme le garçon posait sa main sur la table d'Hermione et comme il se penchait près de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle sourit avec douceur et ses joues rougirent un peu. Ensuite, elle lui indiqua une étagère et ajouta quelques mots. Le Serdaigle sourit bêtement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns pour les désordonner avant de s'éloigner de la table à reculons, pour ne pas perdre des yeux la jeune fille. Malefoy faillit vomir quand il le vit se cogner contre une chaise et entendit le rire nerveux que laissa échapper Hermione. Furieux, il attrapa brusquement par le col une élève de troisième année qui passait devant lui et il lui demanda :

- Qui c'est celui-là ? –et il désigna le Serdaigle d'un mouvement de tête.

- Dewey, Benjamin Dewey –expliqua la fille en se faisant toute petite, un peu effrayée –c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle et en plus il est préfet.

Malefoy la lâcha violemment tout en fixant le Serdaigle et la fillette s'enfuit en courant de la bibliothèque. Alors c'est Dewey, pensa t-il, c'est pour ça qu'il lui était si familier. Durant plusieurs années, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards avaient eu en commun le cours de Botanique. Comme il ne suivait plus cette matière, il avait presque oublié cet élève. Il l'avait également vu jouer quelques fois au quidditch et apparemment, il était populaire parmi les filles… enfin, pas autant que lui bien sûr. Drago l'observa, l'évaluant pendant quelques instants et il se dit que ce garçon n'était pas digne d'être son rival, il n'était personne.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Granger qui était occupée par la lecture d'un livre et qui n'avait visiblement pas remarqué sa présence. Drago fronça les sourcils, irrité, et chercha une table proche de celle de la jeune fille pour poser le livre qu'il avait tenté de lire dans sa salle commune un peu plus tôt. Quelques filles ramenèrent leurs notes et leurs plumes vers elles pour lui laisser une place mais Malefoy les ignora et s'installa à une table libre, située juste derrière la Gryffondor. Il s'assit et attendit quelques minutes l'occasion idéale pour l'importuner. Quand il vit la jeune fille se lever distraitement pour chercher un livre, il la suivit avec célérité et se plaça de l'autre côté de l'étagère qu'elle observait sans qu'elle ne le remarqua. Il la suivit lorsqu'elle changea de rayon, et observa l'expression concentrée de son visage. Finalement elle s'arrêta devant un manuel et parut trouver ce qu'elle cherchait mais Malefoy était déjà préparé. Quand la fille prit l'extrémité du livre, il était déjà entrain de le saisir par le dessus pour l'obtenir avant elle. Hermione le regarda quelques instants, étonnée et ensuite, l'air agacé, elle se débattit avec le Serpentard pour avoir le livre.

- Lâche-le Malefoy –exigea-t-elle, irritée, sans cesser de tirer le volume vers elle.

- Pas question, j'ai pris ce livre d'abord, cherche toi en un autre –répondit-il, se sentant heureux de faire enrager Granger.

- Il n'y en a pas d'autres ! –dit-elle d'une voix perçante- en plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le veux, tu ne suis pas les cours d'Arithmancie !

- Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner, sang-de-bourbe –répliqua t-il avec mépris- Je l'ai vu en premier alors maintenant lâche-le et disparaît de ma vue.

- Tu es si… -grogna la jeune fille incapable de trouver un mot suffisamment fort pour le qualifier. Finalement elle soupira, exaspérée et s'en alla en lâchant brusquement le livre, déséquilibrant Malefoy quelques instants. Il la regarda d'abord avec fureur tandis qu'elle s'éloignait entre les étagères pour rejoindre sa table puis il sourit d'un air satisfait. Il adorait contrarier cette stupide Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, plus que de terroriser les élèves de première année.

Le livre entre les mains, il passa avec prétention devant la table de la jeune fille, qui écrivait avec frénésie sur son parchemin, disposée à ignorer sa présence. Drago s'apprêtait à lire à voix haute une des pages du livre lorsqu'il vit à nouveau Dewey s'approcher de la table de la Gryffondor avec une pile de livres entre les mains. Il les posa bruyamment à côté d'elle et Hermione leva la tête, irritée, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. Mais elle sourit avec douceur en voyant le Serdaigle.

- Il y a un problème, Ben ? –demanda-t-elle aimablement, laissant de côté sa plume. Malefoy découvrit avec rage qu'elle le tutoyait.

- En fait, Hermione… -commença le garçon en se grattant la nuque, quelque peu embarrassé- j'ai des problèmes en Métamorphose… j'ai cherché dans des centaines de livres différents mais je n'arrive pas à faire le Sortilège de Mutation…

- Oh, c'est un sort compliqué mais j'ai appris à le faire il y a quelques semaines, si tu veux je peux t'aider…

- Oui ! –S'exclama le garçon enthousiaste, Hermione rougit un peu et le Serdaigle aussi- je veux dire que… je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

Hermione lui sourit largement et c'est alors qu'elle vit que le Serpentard était entrain de les observer.

- Un souci, Malefoy ? –demanda-t-elle avec allégresse. Drago serra si fort le livre entre ses doigts que sa peau pâlit et son anneau d'argent en forme de serpent s'enfonça dans sa peau et sans rien dire de plus, il se leva et s'éloigna d'eux, non sans bousculer au passage le Serdaigle.

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? –L'entendit-il dire.-

Drago jeta violemment le livre sur sa nouvelle table et s'assit, excédé. Cet imbécile de Dewey et cette répugnante sang de bourbe avaient réussi à lui gâcher définitivement sa journée. Il se frotta les tempes, cherchant à se tranquilliser, il ne savait pas pourquoi cette idiote de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait une telle capacité à le rendre furieux. Son père lui avait toujours appris qu'être emporté par ses sentiments était une faiblesse et cette imbécile y parvenait quasiment chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire que Dewey se comporte comme un stupide amoureux transit avec elle ? Comme ce pompeux d'Ernie McMillan ou son meilleur ami Tâches de Rousseur qui bavaient devant elle depuis des siècles ? Il détailla un instant la jeune fille qui, la tête collée à celle de Dewey, parlait à voix basse en faisant des petits mouvements de baguette et il se dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien de spécial. Il était clair que Granger avait beaucoup changé durant les deux dernières années, et particulièrement pendant cet été là mais elle n'était même pas belle… Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais… et alors ? Elle restait une sang de bourbe, elle n'avait pas le moindre ancêtre sorcier, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire fille de moldus comme il y en avait des dizaines à Poudlard. Elle était peut être la meilleure de son année mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle passait des heures à travailler sans relâche alors que lui n'avait besoin que de fournir la moitié de ses efforts pour la dépasser. Néanmoins, cette année, elle faisait sensation. Il lui arrivait même de voir des élèves de sa maison la regarder discrètement, sans parler de tous les chocs accidentels causés par des élèves qui étaient distraits parce qu'elle passait devant eux…

Drago soupira d'exaspération en voyant Dewey s'approcher le plus près possible d'elle pour lui poser plusieurs fois la même question. Il était persuadé qu'il savait faire ce sortilège mais qu'il l'utilisait comme prétexte pour rester avec Hermione. Il le regarda avec mépris utiliser des tours aussi vulgaires. Lui n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire de pareilles manigances pour draguer une fille.

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps la scène, il ramassa son livre et son sac et quitta la bibliothèque avec la tête haute. Hermione l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la porte puis se tourna vers Dewey et continua à lui expliquer le Sortilège de Mutation.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Drago, sérieux et concentré, réajusta ses gants, puis il serra le manche de son balai de sa main gantée et d'un geste, il ordonna au reste de son équipe de le suivre en dehors des vestiaires. C'était son premier match en tant que capitaine de Serpentard mais il n'était pas stressé. Ils allaient affronter Serdaigle et maintenant que Cho Chang avait terminé ses études à Poudlard et avait dû être remplacée, Malefoy savait que le nouvel attrapeur n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Le reste de l'équipe était aussi relativement médiocre et son capitaine, Dewey, était un imbécile. Malefoy serra les dents en se rappelant de la moue extasiée du Préfet de Serdaigle dès que Granger approchait. Depuis le jour où il les avait vus dans la bibliothèque, Malefoy avait remarqué que l'imbécile allait là-bas « par hasard » quasiment tous les jours alors qu'avant on ne le voyait jamais à cet endroit. Drago doutait de la capacité de lire du jeune homme et il savait qu'il allait à la bibliothèque exclusivement pour voir si la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout y était. Il l'avait aussi vu attendre devant la porte des cachots quand ils avaient Potions pour aborder Hermione à la sortie et lui demander de l'aide avec un prétendu sort qu'il ne savait pas faire. Drago ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait utiliser une technique si grotesque pour séduire une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe car ça le faisait ressembler à un imbécile profond même si de toutes manières… il en était déjà un. Et l'idiote de Granger répondait à son petit jeu et passait des heures avec lui à la bibliothèque, tentant désespérément de lui apprendre divers enchantements.

- Dewey, si tu as besoin de suivre des cours particuliers donnés par une fille de moldus, c'est que tu ne mérites pas ta place à Poudlard- lança t-il une fois alors qu'il les vit dans la bibliothèque, les têtes presque collées, bougeant leurs baguettes dans les airs. Dewey l'avait regardé, enragé, avant de se lever brusquement de sa chaise et de pointer sa baguette sur le Serpentard. Drago avait fait de même et était prêt à lui lancer un mauvais sort mais Granger, qui avait attrapé rapidement le bras de Dewey, le pria d'ignorer Malefoy. Dewey, qui avait mis quelques secondes avant de réagir, retrouva son expression de niais extasié et alla se rasseoir au côté de la Gryffondor, négligeant le Serpentard.

Drago avait été si furieux ce jour là que depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de titiller le Serdaigle à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, se moquant de sa maigre intelligence et lui demandant si sa stupidité était due à un coup de cognard ou si c'était de naissance. Dewey se fâchait et devenait rouge comme une tomate à chaque commentaire et même s'il semblait près à lui donner un coup de poing ou à lui lancer à sort, à la dernière minute, il choisissait de l'ignorer, parvenant à rendre Drago encore plus furieux. Le Serpentard soupçonnait que si le Serdaigle se comportait de telle forme avec lui, c'était parce que la sang-de-bourbe lui avait demandé de ne pas accorder d'importance à ses provocations et Drago sentait le sang lui monter à la tête chaque fois qu'il voyait ou la Gryffondor ou le Serdaigle.

- Malefoy –l'appela la voix de Zabini le ramenant à la réalité- qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Drago observa son camarade, qui le regardait avec sagacité. Blaise portait la tunique verte de Serpentard et tenait son balai dans sa main droite. Il était entré cette année là dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que Poursuiveur et Crabbe et Goyle étaient les nouveaux batteurs. Drago reconnaissait qu'ils n'étaient pas très aptes à jouer au Quidditch mais leur corpulence était utile et leur maigre intelligence leur suffisait pour frapper des cognards.

- Rien. On y va –répondit-il avec conviction en faisant avancer son équipe dans le tunnel qui menait au stade. Quand finalement ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch, il sentit un frisson d'impatience le parcourir comme à chaque match, accompagné cette fois-ci d'une sensation pointue qui lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Vengeance.

Il regarda le public exalté qui remplissait le stade et ses yeux se perdirent entre les tâches bleues de l'équipe adversaire, cherchant inconsciemment quelque chose. Il découvrit à la première file une personne dont les habits détonnaient étrangement avec les couleurs habituelles de Serdaigle, une fille qui n'était pas habillée en bleu, mais seulement avec une cape noire et une écharpe rouge et or, une fille dont les cheveux châtains, emmêlés, volaient gracieusement dans le vent. A côté d'elle se trouvait une fille blonde, à moitié folle, Luna Lovegood.

Le visage de Drago s'endurcit. Granger n'avait jamais assisté à un match de Serpentard si Gryffondor n'était pas l'adversaire. Il sut tout de suite que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était venue au stade uniquement pour voir Dewey et sa soif de vengeance grandit de telle manière que quand il reporta son attention sur son équipe, il n'arriva qu'à distinguer des petits points verts à travers la brume écarlate qui voilait ses yeux.

- Ecrasons les –cracha-t-il sans donner d'autre consigne, puis il monta sur son balai et se lança comme une flèche au centre du terrain où l'équipe de Serdaigle s'agitait autour de son gardien. Dewey salua Malefoy d'un brusque mouvement de tête, Drago ne répondit pas mais le Serdaigle ne s'en rendit pas compte parce qu'il avait la tête tournée vers les gradins. Malefoy sut qu'il cherchait des yeux la répugnante sang-de-bourbe qu'était Granger et il sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Mme Bibine calma un peu son envie de se jeter sur le gardien de Serdaigle. Quand celle-ci fit signe aux capitaines de se donner la main comme l'exigeait le protocole, tous deux obéirent avec rigidité et aussi bien l'un que l'autre serrèrent aussi fort qu'ils le purent la main de l'autre, même si leurs visages restèrent inexpressifs, à l'exception d'un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Puis finalement, le sifflet retentit et Draco ne put s'empêcher de cogner violemment l'épaule de Dewey en passant à côté de lui avec son balai.

Puis il s'éleva dans les airs, faisant plusieurs fois le tour du terrain, à la recherche du vif d'or. Mais bientôt son attention fut partagée entre quête de la petite balle ailée et l'imbécile de Dewey qui avait réussi à arrêter plusieurs tirs de Zabini et Valey. Serpentard perdait de dix points et Crabbe et Goyle se limitaient à voler, comme deux gorilles perdus, à la recherche de cognards. Quand le regard de Malefoy croisa celui de Dewey, celui-ci lui sourit avec un air suffisant et moqueur et Drago perdit tout contrôle de la situation. Il s'approcha de Crabbe et lui cria à pleins poumons qu'il lance tous les cognards sur Dewey et même sa batte si c'était nécessaire.

- Malefoy ! –lui cria Zabini en interrompant les ordres que le capitaine donnait au batteur- Le vif d'or !

Drago mit quelques secondes à assimiler les paroles de Zabini et quand il suivit son regard, il vit Boot, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, descendre en piqué derrière une minuscule balle dorée. Rapidement, il replaça ses mains gantées sur le manche de son balai et se lança à la poursuite de la tâche bleue qu'était Boot, la gorge serrée, maudissant mentalement sa stupidité. S'il n'avait pas été si distrait par Dewey, Boot ne serait pas devant lui. Il crut que tout était perdu quand l'attrapeur adverse étendit son bras pour attraper le vif d'or, mais alors que Boot avait déjà frôlé la balle de ses doigts et s'apprêtait à fermer le poing sur celle-ci, Drago l'atteignit et administra un violent coup de coude au Serdaigle, le déviant de sa trajectoire.

Avant que quelqu'un ait put réaliser ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, Drago attrapa le vif d'or et s'arrêta net, la main dressée fièrement au dessus de lui. Immédiatement, tout le stade commença à rugir, certains acclamant, d'autres huant mais Drago n'y prêta pas attention. Il chercha du regard la Gryffondor, se sentant satisfait d'avoir réussi à battre l'équipe de son « copain » mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle avait les yeux rivés sur quelque chose derrière lui avec une expression horrifiée. Drago se retourna et vit Dewey évanouit sur son balai, les bras et les jambes pendant dans les airs. Plus tard, Crabbe lui expliqua avec orgueil qu'il avait profité du moment de distraction de Dewey quand Drago et Boot se disputaient la victoire pour lui lancer un cognard qui lui arracha presque une oreille et lui fit perdre connaissance.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé là haut ? –le sermonna Zabini quand tous les joueurs atterrirent à ses côtés sur le sol du terrain de quidditch, envahit de Serpentards rayonnants- tu pensais à quoi au juste ? On a failli perdre par ta faute !

Zabini, au lieu de se réjouir de la victoire, semblait irrité et en voulait à Drago pour ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux perçants l'observaient avec reproche et ses traits étaient tirés avec suffisance, comme il en avait l'habitude. Drago était furieux de voir que Zabini le traitait comme s'il était le capitaine de l'équipe.

- Ta gueule, Zabini –répliqua Drago, menaçant- et souviens toi bien que de la même manière que je t'ai intégré dans l'équipe, je peux te retirer d'un simple claquement de doigt- et une fois dit cela, il s'éloigna, ignorant les Serpentard qui le félicitaient et Pansy qui lui tendait la main pour marcher avec lui. Il se fraya un passage brutalement entre ses camarades sans cesser de serrer le vif d'or dans la paume de sa main, réalisant que tout le bien être qu'il avait éprouvé après la victoire s'était évaporé à cause de Zabini. Il réussit à se réjouir un peu que lorsqu'il vit qu'on emportait un Dewey toujours inconscient sur un brancard et alors seulement, il fit une de ses habituelles moues arrogantes, remplaçant chez lui les sourires. Son rictus s'élargit quand il vit Granger suivre le brancard avec l'air préoccupé et sans arrêter de se tordre les mains.

- Pauvre Granger –dit-il en feignant un ton affecté- tu crois qu'après un pareil coup il sera encore plus idiot ? Je sais que c'est difficile parce qu'il est déjà relativement imbécile, mais peut être que maintenant ils le feront retourner en troisième année, puisque c'est là où il devrait être depuis longtemps.

Hermione semblait décidée à suivre la même démarche que Dewey, alors elle ne daigna pas lui répondre et pressa le pas pour s'éloigner de lui mais Drago n'avait pas finit avec elle et il la rattrapa.

- Tu as très mauvais goût, Granger –insista t-il- j'ai d'abord cru que c'était le clochard roux qui te plaisait mais Dewey… c'est presque pire. Sans charme, sans intelligence, sans talent pour le Quidditch… et probablement sans oreille maintenant...

Ce dernier commentaire parvint à faire arrêter net la Gryffondor, qui se tourna lentement vers le Serpentard, rouge de colère.

- Le seul imbécile qu'il y a ici, c'est toi, Malefoy –siffla-t-elle de plus en plus indignée- tu te crois génial, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai entendu Zabini. Tes propres coéquipiers t'interrogent et tu n'es capable de les faire taire qu'en les menaçant, très digne de ta part en effet, Malefoy, on voit là tout le respect qu'ils ont pour toi –commenta-t-elle avec ironie- Et laisse moi te dire que ta vie doit être très triste pour que ça t'amuse de voir Dewey dans un brancard - elle le regarda froidement et avant de s'en aller, elle répéta –_très triste_- puis elle s'éloigna, la tête haute, en direction de Poudlard.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Drago, furieux, s'en alla directement aux cachots avant que ses camarades n'arrivent et commencent à célébrer la victoire parce qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à participer à de telles festivités. Il traversa la salle commune, rapide comme un éclair, et ferma brutalement la porte de son dortoir. Il jeta avec violence son balai sur le sol et s'arracha presque les gants des mains. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé le vif d'or, caché dans son poing fermé. Il le lança avec force sur le mur d'en face. La petite balle dorée se mis à voler près du toit, comme un moustique de grande taille, légèrement agaçant. Drago se passa machinalement les mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent, les désordonnant encore plus et sentit une rage insondable s'emparer de lui. Il se rappela encore et encore les mots de cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger. Elle l'avait traité d'imbécile et avait osé prétendre que ses amis ne le respectaient pas et ne croyaient pas en lui. Qu'il ne savait les faire taire qu'en les menaçant.

En revanche, elle, elle était parfaite, se dit-il avec rage, et elle avait des amis parfaits qui étaient toujours là pour la soutenir. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était être lui, de ce que cela signifiait et impliquait ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il endurait ! Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être un fils de sang pur -mangemorts qui plus est- et d'être obligé de se comporter comme on le lui avait appris, sans jamais pouvoir se permettre le moindre faux pas, la moindre erreur qui serait considérée comme indigne d'un Malefoy ! Elle ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'avoir un avenir aussi sombre, tout tracé, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser, sous peine de mort ! Les seules préoccupations de cette petite impure étaient d'obtenir des Optimal dans toutes ses matières et de se souvenir de tous les livres qui étaient passés entre ses mains. Elle était l'amie de Saint Potter et de l'autre roux qui se transformaient en lions enragés dès que quelqu'un l'embêtait et toutes les personnes de sa maison l'appréciaient sincèrement… et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, depuis peu, la moitié de l'école bavait en la regardant.

Et pourtant elle n'était ni belle, ni intelligente. Tout son succès était dû aux heures qu'elle passait avec ses livres, en parfait petit rat de bibliothèque et aux professeurs, qui l'adulaient. Elle avait toujours besoin de répondre à tout, de tout savoir. Elle avait toujours besoin d'obéir aux règles. Elle avait toujours besoin de faire uniquement ce qu'elle considérait comme juste et correct. C'était une petite intello ennuyeuse, sans vie privée et sans effets personnels en dehors de ses livres.

" Ta vie doit être très triste pour que ça t'amuse de voir Dewey dans un brancard " lui avait-elle dit.

Et bien d'accord, alors lui, Drago Malefoy, ferait en sorte que la sienne soit un véritable enfer.

* * *

Voilà! Un chapitre de plus ! 

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour donner votre avis, laissez un review, si vous êtes anonymes, laissez nous votre e-mail pour vous répondre!

Question de Rose Halliwell: Je l'ai demandé en début de chapitre, je le refais en bas, pour si quelqu'un ne lis pas l'entête XD:

Le site est entrain de marcher très lentement chez moi, cette dernière semaine. Suis-je la seule à avoir ce problème? (SVP, faites moi savoir par PM ou par review )

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère

_Rose Swann_


	4. Sous une branche de gui

Bonjour!

Comme promis, nous postons le quatrième chapitre de Velours et Papier de verre ("**Lija y terciopelo**")

Attention : L'histoire, qui se déroule pendant la septième année des protagonistes, n'est pas entièrement fidèle aux évènements du sixième livre.

Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages appartient à J.K Rowling ; quelques personnages, décors…et l'histoire, appartiennent à **Dryadeh.**

Aux anonymes : Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** _Bajo el muerdago_

_(Sous une branche de gui)_

Même si Zabini se montrait plus froid et arrogant que d'habitude avec Drago, il évita de le critiquer à nouveau. Crabbe et Goyle mimaient dans les couloirs la scène où ils lançaient des cognards sur Benjamin Dewey chaque fois qu'un Serdaigle s'approchait, mais cela n'amusait plus le jeune Malefoy.  
Ce dernier, furieux, était bien décidé à s'en prendre à Hermione Granger aussi souvent qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Ainsi, quelques jours après le match, pendant le cours de Slughorn, il jeta le plus discrètement possible une bouteille de pus de Bubobulb dans le chaudron de la Gryffondor, ce qui détruisit complètement sa potion. Le chaudron de la jeune fille commença à répandre une odeur très désagréable et sa potion prit une couleur oscillant entre le marron foncé et le kaki.  
Slughorn se montra très déçu par Hermione, car elle avait été incapable de réaliser la potion transmutatrice, et il lui proposa avec tout le tact possible de venir la voir pendant la récréation, si elle voulait obtenir ses A.S.P.I.C.  
Drago put constater avec satisfaction qu'en sortant de la classe, la Gryffondor avait les larmes aux yeux.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il se rendit à la bibliothèque accompagné de Pansy (qu'il avait volontairement invité), le Serpentard vit Hermione et Benjamin assis à leur table habituelle.  
Il rit cruellement en voyant que la jeune fille devait répéter cinq fois la même chose pour que le Serdaigle, presque sourd de l'oreille gauche après le coup de cognard, la comprenne. Pansy les pointa du doigt en riant bêtement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait avec Drago à une table près de la Gryffondor et du Serdaigle. Dewey n'avait pas entendu leurs rires mais Hermione si, et elle les regarda avec dédain avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

- Je ne sais pas ce que fait Dewey avec elle –dit Pansy avec méchanceté- C'est pathétique de voir un sorcier de sang pur comme lui s'intéresser à la fille la plus impure et banale de l'école.

Drago resta silencieux, cherchant à savoir si les paroles de Pansy lui plaisaient ou l'offensaient. Un peu déconcerté, il comprit qu'elles l'irritaient mais il supposa que c'était parce qu'il préférait être le seul à embêter Granger.

- Enfin, Dewey n'est pas tellement mieux… -commenta-t-il avec mépris. Pansy l'observa fixement pendant quelques instants comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'inhabituel puis elle sourit bêtement et le regarda, les yeux brillants.

- Je sais- dit-elle doucement, comme s'il avait trois ans- Je n'essayais pas de dire que Dewey était spécial, en fait je ne le trouve même pas beau et encore moins séduisant, et en plus il est si peu intelligent qu'il a besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe pour réussir ses sorts- constata-t-elle avec suffisance. Drago compris que Pansy avait cru qu'il avait été jaloux de Dewey à cause du commentaire qu'elle avait fait. Il décida ne pas l'éloigner de son erreur et hocha les épaules avec indifférence, posant une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur la Gryffondor.

- Et puis elle… c'est une des personnes les plus insignifiantes qu'il y a à Poudlard. La pauvre, en plus d'être une sang-de-bourbe, la nature ne lui a pas fait de cadeau. Elle a dû remarquer depuis longtemps qu'elle n'est qu'une cause perdue, il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle laisse ses cheveux… -Drago observa les cheveux touffus d'Hermione qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ils étaient châtains mais sous la lumière qui entrait par les baies vitrées de la bibliothèque, ils avaient une couleur spéciale, comme un éclat doré. Malefoy pensa inconsciemment que ses cheveux étaient tout sauf laids… - quant à son visage… avec ces dents qui lui descendent jusqu'au menton et cette bouche si énorme… - Drago posa ses yeux sur la bouche de la jeune fille, cela faisait des années que ses dents ne ressortaient plus de ses lèvres. Sa lèvre inférieure était un peu plus épaisse que la supérieure et quand elle sourit au Serdaigle, il constata qu'elle avait un très joli sourire. Drago se demanda s'il l'avait déjà vu faire ce geste, sûrement oui, mais il était incapable de se souvenir que cela lui avait autant plu…

-… allongée… Drago ? Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

La voix irritée de Pansy le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna brusquement la tête pour se concentrer sur sa camarade. La Serpentard, offensée, le regardait d'un air soupçonneux qui lui était peu habituel.

- A quoi tu penses ? Tu étais en train de la regarder, elle ? –lança-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

- Qui ? La sang-de-bourbe ? –répondit-il en feignant une moue dégoûtée- il n'y a que les personnes rendues idiotes par des coups de cognards sur la tête qui pourraient la trouver intéressante. Elle me répugne. –et quand il vit Dewey lui caresser affectueusement la joue, il se leva en fermant brusquement son livre- En fait je trouve ce spectacle si pathétique et nauséabond- dit-il à voix haute pour s'assurer qu'Hermione et peut-être même Dewey l'entendent parfaitement- que je m'en vais pour ne pas vomir.

Hermione ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et se montra inexpressive mais Pansy paraissait très satisfaite quand elle suivit Malefoy en dehors de la bibliothèque.

…**0o0o0o0o0o0o0…**

- Harry, Ron, je reviens tout de suite –dit-elle en posant sa plume. Elle rangea sa traduction de Runes Anciennes et se leva du canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor, où elle était assise avec ses amis.

- Tu vas où ? –demanda Ron d'un ton soupçonneux et sec- Tu vas encore aller rencontrer l'autre idiot ?

Hermione soupira. Ron avait commencé à appeler Benjamin « l'autre idiot » depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle passait des heures avec lui, à essayer désespérément de lui apprendre des sorts et des enchantements.

- Non, et ne l'appelle pas comme ça –répondit-il elle en fermant distraitement sa bouteille d'encre.

- Alors tu vas où ? Tu passes tellement d'heures avec l'autre idiot qu'on te voit à peine –continua Ron sur le même ton. Harry, quant à lui, paraissait très concentré sur son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron –fit-elle, lasse. Ils avaient eu cette discussion un millier de fois- Je ne l'aide que quelques fois par semaine, le reste du temps, je suis avec vous donc ce que tu avances est totalement infondé.

- Et si Harry et moi on n'avait besoin de toi, tu nous aiderais aussi ? –contre-attaqua Ron, décidé à contrer les arguments de son amie.

- Je crois que vous pouvez vivre sans moi quelques heures –répliqua-t-elle, agacée- en plus il me semble que moi, je ne me plains jamais quand vous passez des heures à vous entraîner au Quidditch et à en parler le reste de la soirée ensuite.

- C'est différent –lança Ron, indigné.

- Et avec Ginny et Lavande, c'est différent aussi ? Moi je ne dis jamais rien quand vous passez des après-midi entières avec elles! –répliqua Hermione en regardant Ron avec reproche- Alors laisse moi utiliser mon temps libre comme je le l'entend et surtout avec qui je l'entends!

La tête haute, elle sortit de la salle commune sans laisser le loisir à Ron de lui répondre.

Le rouquin était particulièrement insupportable avec elle ces derniers temps et pour couronner le tout, Malefoy ne la lâchait pas une seconde. Depuis le match de Quidditch, il l'embêtait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, l'insultait chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle et passait toutes les heures de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal à la taquiner, provoquant les rires stupides de Pansy. Hermione en avait marre de devoir retenir ses larmes chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle avait décidé de l'ignorer, de ne lui accorder ni un seul regard car si elle le faisait et voyait dans ses yeux le profond mépris que Malefoy éprouvait à son égard, elle serait incapable de ne pas pleurer. Malefoy l'avait toujours haït mais cette année, il semblait surpasser ses propres records. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, sa haine pour elle paraissait décupler, alors qu'elle ne le regardait même pas. Il venait plusieurs soirs par semaine à la bibliothèque juste pour la taquiner, elle ou Dewey et il semblait même avoir perdu l'envie d'embêter Harry.

La plupart de ses commentaires désobligeant lui étaient dirigés, et parfois à Ron mais Harry paraissait ne plus avoir d'importance à ses yeux. Par ailleurs, Dewey semblait être, après elle, son pire ennemi et c'est ce qui étonnait le plus Hermione. Elle savait qu'il la détestait parce qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe et la considérait inférieure à lui, mais Dewey appartenait à une célèbre famille de sang pur et Serdaigle n'était pas particulièrement ennemi avec Serpentard. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir le taquiner si souvent, or mis, à la limite, le fait qu'il soit ami avec elle. Mais ce motif lui semblait un peu instable et exagéré. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

La jeune fille avait l'intention d'aller parler à Slughorn pour lui expliquer que c'était Malefoy qui avait détruit sa potion transmutatrice. Quand elle bifurqua pour prendre le couloir des cachots, elle trouva le Serpentard contre un mur avec Pansy étalée sur lui, sa bouche très près de la sienne. Hermione était quasiment certaine que Malefoy l'avait aperçue en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle et avait murmuré à l'oreille de sa camarade quelque chose qui l'avait fait rire avec cynisme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? –demanda Pansy en se tournant vers elle, alors qu'elle enlaçait Drago avec orgueil- tu es venu pleurer auprès de Slughorn pour ce qui est arrivé à ta potion ?

Drago vit que la jeune fille les regardait avec distance et ne leur accordait pas la moindre importance. Il fronça les sourcils, énervé, et passa sa main autour de la ceinture de Pansy, l'attirant encore plus vers lui et regarda Hermione dans l'attende d'une réaction de sa part. Elle le regarda fixement, mais totalement inexpressive.

- Moi, au moins, j'ai suffisamment de talent pour continuer à suivre des cours de Potions, Parkinson -répliqua Hermione dignement. Drago dut réprimer son envie de rire lorsqu'il vit la tête que fit Pansy. En effet, l'année précédente, elle avait été terriblement déçue quand elle avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait plus suivre de cours de Potions avec lui.

- Du talent, toi ? –demanda la Serpentard en la regardant comme si elle était un cafard particulièrement répugnant- tu n'es qu'un rat de bibliothèque sans aucun charme.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant.

- Mon temps est bien trop précieux pour le gâcher avec toi, Parkinson –et elle s'éloigna dignement d'eux. Mais le fait qu'elle avait les poings serrés, très serrés n'échappa pas aux yeux observateurs de Drago.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Noël approchait. Depuis début Décembre, la neige avait commencé à recouvrir tout le parc de Poudlard et avait déjà congelé la quasi-totalité de la superficie du lac. Le château reluisait sous ses habituelles décorations et dans les couloirs pendaient ça et là des branches de gui. Même à l'entrée de la bibliothèque pendait une de ces fameuses branches et Mme Pince les observait avec mécontentement depuis sa table.

Les élèves tournaient discrètement autour du gui, attendant que la personne qui leur plaisait passe dessous. Quand cela arrivait, l'élève s'approchait et demandait à la personne si elle savait où elle se trouvait et ce que cela signifiait. Mais Hermione restait détachée de tout cela. Voir Noël s'approcher la rendait trop hystérique parce que ça signifiait que les A.S.P.I.C.S étaient chaque fois un peu plus proches. Elle passait la plupart de son temps libre à la bibliothèque, aussi bien seule, qu'avec ses amis ou Benjamin.

Draco se rendait à la bibliothèque de temps en temps, bien qu'il n'était lui-même pas très sûr de savoir pourquoi. Pour lui, c'était juste devenu une sorte de rituel d'aller là-bas plusieurs fois par semaine pour taquiner Granger. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Drago la trouvait chaque fois plus perturbée et dernièrement elle n'était même plus capable de l'ignorer. Elle répliquait sèchement aux attaques du Serpentard et quand elle était avec ses amis ou Benjamin elle ne faisait plus ses habituelles tentatives pour calmer le jeu, elle restait juste en dehors, comme si elle en avait définitivement marre. Drago aimait la provoquer et la voir craquer, mais la vérité (et le plus préoccupant) c'était que quand il accepta de s'en rendre compte, il découvrit qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller la voir quand il savait que Dewey serait avec elle. Il s'asseyait à une table d'où il pourrait les voir et leur lançait des regards furtifs même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela non plus. C'était un peu comme si… il ne pouvait pas se concentrer un instant en sachant qu'elle était quelques tables plus loin en train de minauder avec cet imbécile de Serdaigle. Depuis que la nouvelle décoration de Noël avait été établie, il avait remarqué plus d'une fois comme Dewey passait sous les branches de gui avec Hermione avec envie, mais finalement il n'osait jamais rien dire et comme la fille était trop absorbée par ses devoirs, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Malefoy avait rit intérieurement et avait imité la scène avec Pansy jusqu'à ce qu'elle commença à le regarder d'une manière qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

Pourtant il était encore là, surveillant la sortie de l'imbécile de Dewey et de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il remarqua que ce jour là, le Serdaigle s'était particulièrement bien arrangé. Il portait une tunique impeccable et ses cheveux brillaient grâce au gel qu'il y avait appliqué. Drago eut le pressentiment que cette fois-ci, il oserait embrasser la Gryffondor. Avec un mélange de raillerie et d'autre chose qu'il ne savait pas identifier, il s'installa à une table depuis laquelle il avait une bonne vue sur la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Hermione marchait devant Dewey observant distraitement son livre de Sortilèges et parlant à voix basse, donnant ainsi à Drago l'impression qu'elle parlait seule et non au Serdaigle.

- Hermione -murmura Benjamin d'une voix tremblante. Elle s'arrêta juste sous la branche de gui et releva la tête seulement quand elle eut terminé son paragraphe.

- Oui ? –demanda-t-elle en voyant que Dewey ne se décidait pas à parler.

- Bon… en fait… je… tu - commença le garçon en balbutiant, alors qu'il tordait les manches de sa tunique, embarrassé- en réalité… tu… tu as vu où on est ?

Hermione le regarda très sérieusement, comme si elle était inquiète pour la santé mentale du Serdaigle. Elle suivit le regard nerveux de Dewey et vit le gui pendre au dessus de leurs têtes. Même de là où il était, Malefoy put la voir rougir profondément, comme Weasley dans ses meilleurs moments. Dewey dut interpréter le geste comme une acceptation car lentement, il s'inclina sur la jeune fille qui, silencieuse, le fixait de ses yeux grands ouverts. Drago sentit ses entrailles se tordre quand il vit Dewey poser ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor et il froissa inconsciemment une des feuilles de son livre de Potions. Il s'obligea à déplier les doigts qui semblaient soudainement engourdis et à se concentrer sur eux plutôt que sur la scène qu'il voyait. Il avait une sensation très désagréable sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom car il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de similaire. Ce n'était pas du dégoût et encore moins de la jalousie. C'était quelque chose de plus profond et… inquiétant.

Quand il retrouva enfin la force de regarder l'entrée de la bibliothèque, le Serpentard vit que Dewey s'en allait en courant et qu'Hermione restait paralysée sous la branche de gui. Drago attrapa son livre, le fermant brusquement et se leva, décidé à fuir au plus vite l'endroit. Quand il s'approcha de la Gryffondor, il réfléchit à quelque chose de blessant à lui dire mais son esprit semblait s'être étrangement vidé de tout mot, comme s'il s'était bloqué. Il n'avait qu'une image fixe : celle de Dewey embrassant Granger. Il secoua la tête avec violence et vit qu'Hermione le regardait, déconcertée. Incapable de parler, il passa à côté d'elle en la bousculant pour se frayer un chemin et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il le put.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Hermione avait d'abord pensé à passer ses vacances à Poudlard pour bien profiter de sa dernière année, mais elle décida ensuite que, pour une fois, elle irait chez elle. De plus, le panorama qui se présentait n'était pas très alléchant. Ron lui parlait à peine depuis qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Ginny ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque avec Dewey. Et Dewey, de son côté, après l'avoir embrassée, s'était enfui en courant sans dire un mot et Hermione s'était lassée de l'attendre à la bibliothèque sans que jamais il ne vienne. Quand ils étaient dans les mêmes cours, il passait toute l'heure avec le visage rouge pivoine sans oser lui accorder un seul regard. Hermione avait essayé de parler avec lui mais à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, Benjamin se rappelait qu'il avait quelque chose de très urgent à faire et disparaissait.

Malefoy était un cas à part. Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait regardé si mal ce jour-là à la bibliothèque et l'avait bousculée comme s'il était très énervé contre elle. En plus, il ne s'était plus jamais présenté à la bibliothèque et Hermione avait l'étrange impression qu'il l'évitait. Quand elle le voyait en cours, il était silencieux et éteint. Ses habituels insultes et commentaires malveillants étaient également absents, comme lui, et Parkinson se chargeait de le remplacer. Les rares occasions où elle croisa son regard, il semblait profondément…furieux ou quelque chose de similaire. Hermione ne savait comment décrire ce regard mais elle savait que personne ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça avant. Personne.

* * *

Voilà! Un chapitre de plus ! 

Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Pour donner votre avis, laissez un review, si vous êtes anonymes, laissez nous votre e-mail pour vous répondre!

En plus, si vous cliquer sur go !, Drago viendra vous embrasser, comme Dewey embrasse Hermione dans ce chapitre, sauf que lui, il ne partira pas en courant ! 8-) XD

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère

_Rose Swann_


	5. Les sang de bourbe ne flottent pas

Comme promis, nous postons le cinquième chapitre de Velours et Papier de verre ("**Lija y terciopelo**"), depuis New york (cela explique les heures de retard :P...car c'est Rose Halliwell qui poste les chapitres:P)

Attention : L'histoire, qui se déroule pendant la septième année des protagonistes, n'est pas entièrement fidèle aux évènements du sixième livre.

Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages appartient à J.K Rowling ; quelques personnages, décors…et l'histoire, appartiennent à **Dryadeh.**

Aux anonymes : Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**_ Los sangre sucia no flotan_

_(Les sang-de-bourbes de flottent pas)_

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'elle courrait dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard, esquivant les boules de neige que Dean et Seamus avaient ensorcelées pour perpétrer la tradition de Noël des jumeaux Weasley. La jeune fille avait essayé de stopper les projectiles avec un _Petrificus Totalus_, mais elle n'avait réussi qu'a augmenté encore plus leur vitesse. Elle maudit mentalement Dean et Seamus, qui avaient dû enchanter les boules de neige pour qu'elles puissent repousser les sorts paralysants.  
Hermione sentait la neige craquer et s'enfoncer sous ses pieds, son visage était rouge et dégoulinant de sueur froide, et son souffle s'élevait sous forme de vapeur dans l'air glacial de ce mois de fin d'Automne.  
Elle commençait à avoir un point de côté qui l'empêchait de respirer, mais elle n'abandonna sa course que lorsque les rires de Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy parvinrent à ses oreilles.  
Tous deux souriaient d'un air moqueur en observant la Gryffondor se débattre pour échapper à des boules ensorcelées et Hermione se sentit terriblement ridicule. De tous les élèves de Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur ces deux-là…Elle essaya de les regarder avec toute la dignité qu'elle put, mais Pansy Parkinson ricana stupidement et, la pointant du doigt, elle dit :

-Attention Granger ! Ces boules de neige pourraient abîmer ta coiffure !

Sans quitter Hermione des yeux, Drago fit une moue qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire. La raillerie que la jeune fille vit dans ses pupilles la fit enrager… Après tous ces jours passés à la regarder avec fureur, sans lui adresser la moindre parole, il recommençait à se moquer d'elle. Pendant quelques instants, elle le regarda fixement, la pâleur de son visage affilé contrastait avec sa cape obscure et le bonnet noir qui couvrait ses cheveux platine. La cape gelée frappée du sceau de Poudlard était assortie à ses yeux de glace. Hermione songea au fait qu'il était assez beau. Tentant d'effacer ces pensées de son esprit, elle posa ses yeux noisette sur la tête de pékinois de Pansy, qui affichait toujours avec supériorité un sourire stupide et moqueur. Hermione sentit la rage courir le long de ses veines et sans être tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle courut droit sur la Serpentard. Pansy, effrayée, recula de quelques pas, craignant que la Gryffondor ne se jette sur elle et chercha sa baguette, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la pointer sur Hermione, celle-ci se baissa rapidement à quelques centimètres d'elle et les boules de neige qui la persécutaient s'écrasèrent sur la tête de Parkinson qui poussa un petit cri. Les deux boules se reformèrent à l'instant, magiquement, et essayèrent de frapper à nouveau la Serpentard qui s'échappa en courant et lançant des « Immobulus » par-dessus son épaule, sors qui ne servaient qu'à accélérer les projectiles.

Hermione se redressa un peu, ses mains appuyées sur ses genoux, en tentant de respirer entre ses rires entrecoupés. Elle regarda Malefoy et aperçut sur son pale visage une moue qui ressemblait assez à un sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre et lui, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience qu'il était en train de « sourire » à la sang-de-bourbe, devint très sérieux, la regardant froidement, comme agacé. Hermione pinça les lèvres, offensée par sa réaction et en secouant la neige de son pantalon, elle lui lança :

- Pourquoi ne cours tu pas derrière Parkinson ? Sauve-la des boules de neige et elle tombera dans tes bras.

Et elle commença à marcher dans la neige, les sourcils froncés, laissant Malefoy dans son dos.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la sauver pour qu'elle tombe dans mes bras, Granger – répondit-il de son habituelle voix traînante et avec suffisance

Hermione soupira et continua à marcher de plus en plus rapidement, trop furieuse pour voir où elle se dirigeait et enfonçant la neige sous ses pieds à chaque enjambée. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et en se retournant, elle constata que Malefoy la suivait.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Malefoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes stupides commentaires- lança-t-elle brusquement avant de lui tourner le dos et de continuer à avancer à grands pas.

-Tiens, tiens…la miss-je-sais-tout est de mauvaise humeur- répondit le blond, qui continuait à la suivre.

-Quelle perspicacité Malefoy- dit-elle ironiquement- tu m'impressionnes. Maintenant, s'il-te-plait, arête de me suivre.

La jeune fille commença à descendre le long d'une pente, elle savait à peine où elle se dirigeait mais elle supposait qu'elle était en train de s'éloigner de plus en plus de Poudlard. Elle savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de faire demi-tour et de revenir sur ses pas, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de passer devant Malefoy. Peut être que si elle s'éloignait suffisamment, il se lasserait de la suivre et la laisserait tranquille.

- C'est que tu as rendez-vous avec Dewey ? –siffla la voix moqueuse de Malefoy.

La jeune fille continua son chemin à grands pas, sans lui répondre

- Si j'étais à ta place, Granger, je ne ferais pas un pas de plus –prononça le Serpentard en s'arrêtant.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?- lança-t-elle en avançant à grands et violents pas, juste pour le contredire.

- Granger… -dit Malefoy d'une voix étranglée et c'est ce qui fit qu'Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se retourna avec lenteur pour le regarder et elle le vit à quelques mètres d'elle avec une expression que la fille ne sut définir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? –Demanda-t-elle, et sa voix sonna si aiguë que cela la surpris elle-même. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Ne bouge pas –ordonna t-il brusquement.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, commençant à comprendre que Malefoy ne cherchait qu'à se moquer d'elle, puisqu'il ne regardait rien près ou derrière elle, mais qu'il la regardait directement avec une expression indéfinissable. Faisant claquer sa langue, agacée par son ingénuité, elle recula de quelques pas, l'assassinant du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose se craqueler sous ses pieds. Hermione regarda le sol et c'est alors qu'elle comprit que depuis plusieurs mètres elle ne marchait pas sur de la neige… mais sur de la glace et qu'elle avait été trop énervée pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était avancée sur la superficie gelée du lac, qui commençait à céder sous son poids, comme en témoignaient les fines craquelures qui s'étaient formées autour de ses pieds. Elle poussa un gémissement étouffé, osant à peine respirer, craignant de briser la glace et de se retrouver plongée dans les eaux congelées du lac. Elle regarda Malefoy, la terreur peinte dans les yeux, incapable de parler, lui demandant de l'aide en silence. Lui, se contentait juste de l'observer, complètement tendu et immobile, comme s'il s'était transformé en statue de glace.

-Malefoy…- susurra Hermione, alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine- fait quelque chose…vite…

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se réveillant de son état onirique et la moue qu'il avait l'habitude de présenter en guise de sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres, bien que sa bouche paraissait plus tendue que normalement.

-Aide-moi – gémit-elle, désespérée. Un craquement de glace accompagnant sa voix.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?- Demanda t-il froidement.

Hermione sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de battre ses paupières, laissant glisser les gouttelettes le long de ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Malefoy, mais elle n'osait pas bouger les mains pour sécher ses larmes. Elle serra les poings et inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, car elle sentait qu'elle commençait à étouffer.

-S'il…s'il te plait…non…tu ne peux pas me laissez ici…- pleurnicha-t-elle, prise de panique.

- Ah non ? Je n'ai aucune raison de faire quelque chose pour toi, Sang-de-Bourbe –répliqua-t-il, la scrutant avec mépris, mais sa voix sonna de manière étrange – Tu es un rat de bibliothèque, non ? Débrouille-toi… si tu tombes à l'eau peut être que le calmar géant aura pitié de toi et te portera secours, ou alors tu formeras partie intégrante du décor du fond du lac. En tout cas, quoiqu'il arrive, ce n'est pas mon problème –acheva t-il sèchement

Hermione pensa qu'il partirait immédiatement sans lui accorder un seul regard de plus, pour lui prouver combien son sort lui était indifférent, mais Malefoy l'observa longuement, et malgré la distance et ses nerfs altérés, la jeune fille crut un instant voir ses iris de glace… enflammées. Pourtant l'image ne dura qu'un instant, puisque Malefoy se retourna avec une brusquerie inhabituelle chez lui et commença à avancer doucement, comme si ses jambes étaient terriblement lourdes et s'enfonçaient dans la neige trop profondément. Son étrange manière de marcher rappela à Hermione l'elfe de maison Winky, quand deux ans plus tôt, lors la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, elle l'avait vu courir jusqu'à la forêt pour échapper aux mangemorts. De toute manière, cette pensée disparut rapidement de son esprit quand elle comprit que Malefoy s'éloignait vraiment et pensait la laisser seule … face à son sort. Désespérée, Hermione soupesa ses possibilités… il ne lui venait à l'esprit aucun sortilège susceptible de l'aider, et encore faudrait-il qu'elle se sente capable de sortir sa baguette de sa cape d'hiver ; rester sans rien faire ne servirait pas éternellement puisqu'il était évident que Malefoy n'irait pas chercher de l'aide…, il ne lui restait qu'une option, essayer d'avancer jusqu'à la rive qui paraissait très éloignée, trop éloignée… Elle respira avec force pour reprendre son souffle et se murmurant à elle-même qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle fit un pas en avant avec lenteur. Quand elle posa le pied sur la glace, il lui sembla que même l'air s'était arrêté et la jeune fille n'osa ni respirer ni même cligner des yeux. Il ne se passa rien. Se demandant si c'était possible que son cœur explose, elle laissa s'échapper l'air qu'elle avait gardé dans ses poumons. Un craquement interrompit son exhalation et la superficie qui entourait le pied qu'elle venait de poser se fissura et les nouvelles entailles apparues se fusionnèrent avec les antérieures, formant un emboîtement complexe de fissures.

Découragée, elle commença à sangloter. Si elle faisait un pas de plus, le plus probable était que la glace se défasse et qu'elle tombe à l'eau. Elle était si effrayée qu'elle n'osa pas quitter les yeux du sol, et si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait constaté que Malefoy s'était arrêté en chemin et avait fait demi-tour, une moue rageuse peinte sur son visage.

Hermione décida de faire un pas de plus et de se risquer à nouveau, puisque rester immobile ne lui offrait pas plus de sécurité. Prenant tout l'élan qu'elle osa, elle avança et obtint le même résultat : un autre craquement, cette fois si plus sonore, et la superficie de glace proche d'elle se craquela encore plus, de nouvelles fissures surgirent, agrandissant les premières. Un son guttural s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille, elle sentait qu'elle s'étouffait, et elle n'était pas capable de remplir totalement ses poumons, de peur de respirer trop profondément. Malgré tout, elle fit encore un pas. Cette fois, le craquement se prolongea pendant de longues secondes, comme une onde s'étendant sur la glace et les fissures se multiplièrent toujours plus, tandis que le liquide glacé qui reposait sous la superficie congelée commençait à s'infiltrer par quelques craquelures.

- Arrête de bouger, sale folle ! –cracha Malefoy.  
Surprise, Hermione releva la tête, elle l'avait oublié. Le blond s'approchait d'elle à grandes enjambées, avec un air de profonde contrariété, comme s'il devait faire quelque chose qui le répugnait. Hermione ne sut pas pourquoi mais savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée l'emplit de quelque chose de plus profond et fort que le simple soulagement.

- Arrête de pleurnicher ou on pourra savoir une bonne fois pour toutes si les Sang-de-Bourbe flottent –dit-il avec dédain, mais Hermione perçut dans ses yeux une expression étrangement… chaleureuse ?  
Bientôt, à cause de ses yeux pleins de larmes, Malefoy devint une simple tâche qui s'avançait prudemment et elle respira avec force, cherchant à se calmer. Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues pâles jusqu'à atteindre son menton et quelques unes s'échouèrent sur la glace, se fusionnant avec elle, et le sol commença à nouveau à se fissurer. Hermione eut juste le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres avant que la glace ne se défasse sous ses pieds et que le lac ne l'accueille dans ses eaux. Ce fut juste une question de secondes pour que son corps tremblant s'enfonce dans les eaux si froides qu'elles lui brûlaient la peau par le simple contact, la paralysant de froid et l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle put seulement ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'unique rayon de lumière qui s'enfonçait dans les eaux obscures tandis que les ultimes bouffées d'air s'échappaient de sa bouche et s'éloignaient en flottant jusqu'à la superficie…

Hermione commençait à s'évanouir, ses paupères recouvrirent doucement ses yeux noisette. La douleur qu'elle sentait à chaque pore de sa peau avait atteint une limite telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien sentir du tout, une agréable rêverie s'étendit le long de ses membres et elle commença à perdre toute sensibilité et reste de vie. Au même moment où elle crut que ses poumons exploseraient et que tout finirait là, elle sentit qu'on la tirait à la hauteur de son cuir chevelu et elle commença à percevoir comme son corps glissait avec langueur jusqu'à la surface. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit la bouche aussi grand qu'elle put pour prendre une énorme et sonore bouffée d'air et aussitôt elle commença à tousser et trembler, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle était à la surface. Elle sentit des mains la prendre par les épaules et la tirer avec force, sortant tout son corps de l'eau et le posant sur la glace craquelée. Hermione essaya de se relever et s'entourer elle-même, instinctivement, pour lutter contre le froid qui l'atterrait mais des mains s'accrochèrent férocement à ses bras et tirèrent son corps sur la surfacé gelée pendant plusieurs mètres, provocant une série de profondes fissures au passage. Hermione avait particulièrement mal au cœur, jusqu'à ce que le mouvement cesse et qu'elle sente sous elle la douce et rassurante couche de neige. Elle se redressa, grelottant et toussant, tandis que sa tête tournait et que son corps entier était douloureux, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose qui s'interposait entre elle et la lumière du soleil. C'est alors qu'elle vit Malefoy, incliné sur elle, les lèvres entrouvertes mais ses yeux de glaces grands ouverts et ses cheveux, libérés du bonnet noir, tombant en désordre sur son visage, lui conférant un air clairement sauvage. Un instant, déconcertée, Hermione ne put le reconnaître et eut peur de lui, mais en entendant sa voix, il n'y eut plus doute sur le propriétaire de celle-ci.

- Définitivement, ils ne flottent pas… -commenta t-il ironiquement, et si Hermione avait eut plus de force, elle aurait sourit, mais elle se contenta de lâcher un léger son, comme un rire étouffé.  
Une violente quinte de toux la ravagea à nouveau, l'empêchant de respirer normalement et Malefoy l'aida à se redresser pour faciliter la prise d'air. Hermione, incapable de se soutenir elle-même, reposa son dos contre la poitrine de Malefoy tandis qu'elle tremblait avec véhémence et il l'entoura presque instinctivement de ses bras. Hermione sentit une légère chaleur l'envelopper, elle ferma les yeux et se détendit, se perdant dans la somnolence.

-Hey…Granger, ne t'endors pas, non… Sang-de-b…hey, Miss-je-sais-tout, dis quelque chose…Merde…Her…Hermione…

Elle retrouva un peu ses esprits en entendant son prénom s'échapper des lèvres de Malefoy, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme cela et elle esquissa un mince sourire sans ouvrir les yeux. Le garçon se mordit la langue et s'agita, inquiet, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais pas autant que le corps de la jeune fille.

-Je dois t'emmener à l'infirmerie…-l'entendit-t-elle susurrer. La jeune fille sentit Malefoy s'enlever son épaisse cape et la couvrir avec, après cela, elle s'évanouit.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione soupira et essaya de bouger mais son corps lui faisait trop mal, comme si on avait frappé chaque centimètres de sa peau. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert ses yeux, mais la grimace de douleur qu'elle fit témoignait du fait qu'elle avait pris conscience de chaque partie de son corps. Elle avait une étrange sensation: elle pouvait sentir qu'elle avait la chair de poule et qu'elle était recrovillée, mais une agréable chaleure circulait dans ses veines, touchant chaque partie de son être. La jeune fille expérimenta le fait d'être brulante à l'intérieur et gelée à l'éxterieur.  
Elle pencha légèrement sa tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les ouvrir. Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait, un endroit où elle avait passé tant d'heures accompagnée de ses amis: l'infirmerie.  
Soundain, sa mémoire revint, les souvenires frappant sa tête violamment. Elle s'obligea à fermer ses yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Le lac, la glace cassant sous elle, les eaux congelées...et Drago Malefoy la sauvant...avait-elle rêvait tout cela? Tout ce qui s'était passé lui semblait impossible, mais si cela n'était pas vrai, comment avait-elle fait pour arriver à l'infiermerie?  
La gryffondor essaya de mener sa main droite jusqu'à sa tête, mais ses bras étaient lourds et elle arrivait à peine à bouger les doigts de ses mains.  
Soupirant légèrement, elle examina l'infirmerie. Elle observa le plafond de pierre, puis le paravent blanc qui était à côté de son lit, mais un mouvement brusque à sa gauche la fit détourner de son inspection.  
Debout, les mains derrière le dos, le regard perdu, face à la fenêtre se trouvait Drago Malefoy.  
Quelque chose dans sa posture donna à Hermionie l'impression qu'il venait juste de se mettre face à la fenêtre. Hermione l'observa pendant quelques instants, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose ou du moins qu'il se tournât vers elle, mais il semlait complètement étrange à sa présence.  
La jeune fille mordit sa lèvre inférieur, se demandant pourquoi Malefoy était là. Il n'était surement pas rester à attendre qu'elle se réveilla pour savoir si elle allait bien, car c'était impossible, mais elle ne trouvait d'autre explication que celle-là...Personne d'autre n'étaient avec eux: ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Madame Pomfresh. Hermione commença à penser qu'elle était perdue dans un rêve absurde quand, tout à coup, Malefoy se tourna vers elle. Sur son visage était peinte une expression indéchiffrable, et rien à part la pâleur exagérée de sa peau et l'humidité de sa cape ne témoignait le fait qu'il l'avait sauvée.  
Lentement, il s'approcha et s'arrêta à un mètre d'Hermione, sans la regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait trouver beaucoup plus intérresant fixer la petite table de bois près du lit, où était posé un petit flacon à moitié vide, dans lequel reposait une potion grenate.  
Hermione observa comment il entrouvrait lentement ses lèvres pour dire quelque chose, et elle désira, dans son fort intérieur, qu'il l'appella encore une fois par son prénom.  
Perturbée par ses pensées, la jeune fille se sentit rougir et remercia Merlin car Malefoy ne la regardait pas.  
Elle n'osa le regarder que quand elle sentit que la rougeur avait quitter ses joues. Il n'avait pas bouger, et ne semblait pas prêt à parler, donc ce fut Hermione qui ce lança.

-Malfoy…-commença-t-elle sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle allait dire

-Miss Granger! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillée- dit Madame Pomfresh, regardant Hermione avec préoccupation- C'est l'heure de boire le reste de la potion, vous vous sentirez mieux après cela- Elle prit dans ses mains la petite bouteille que Malefoy avait regardé si attentivement et l'approcha de la bouche de la Gryffondor, qui avala le remède bruyamment.  
L'infirmière couvrit Hermione avec soin, emprisonnant son corps avec des couvertures épaisses. Puis, lançant un regard plein de reproche, elle ajouta- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le lac ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous aventurer sur la glace ?

-Je…

-Non, ne me répondez pas, j'ai déjà une petite idée- et Hermione vit que l'infirmière regardait Malefoy les sourcils foncés- Vous êtes toujours là, à ce que je vois, Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Miss Granger à besoin de se reposer et je suis sûre que vous avez autre chose à faire qu'à la regarder dormir.

Tout le corps de Drago se tendit, comme s'il essayait de se retenir de dire quelque chose. Une moue de mépris se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses joues prirent une teinte presque saine et Hermione vit que le garçon serrait avec force sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape. Hermione se sentit divisé entre deux sentiments : la peur, face au fait que Malefoy pourrait attaquer Madame Pomfresh, et un mélange de confusion et de joie, face aux mots de l'infirmière : Malefoy était-il réellement entrain de l'observer pendant qu'elle dormait ?

-Je vous autorise à rester cinq minutes, Monsieur Malefoy, pas une de plus. Si je vous vois ici à mon retour, je vous mettrai moi-même à la porte- dit Madame Pomfresh sévèrement. Elle lança un dernier regard soupçonneux aux deux jeunes gens, avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Hermione se sentit soudainement nerveuse quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée seule avec Malefoy. Le jeune homme avait détendu légèrement son corps mais son expression pleine de mépris continuait intacte et il regardait fixement l'endroit par lequel était partie l'infirmière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy la regarda et la glace de ses yeux rappela à la jeune fille ce qu'il s'était passé dans le lac. Elle sentit un grand besoin de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-Malefoy, je…- elle chercha la meilleure manière de le dire mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle devrait un jour remercier ce Serpentard- Merci pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure…

Il ne lui répondit rien et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. La jeune fille sentit que l'iris gelé du Serpentard obscurcissait comme si un voile d'ombre l'avait couvert, puis elle perçut le regard du blond descendre le long de son visage et s'arrêter au niveau de …ses lèvres. Hermione sentit un nœud se former au niveau de sa gorge, qui descendit jusqu'à son estomac et son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite. Malefoy n'avait pas bougé et continuait à la regarder sans cligner des yeux. Le long silence rendait l'atmosphère tendue et elle sentit qu'elle devait rompre le calme à tout prix.

-Pour…pourquoi m'as-tu aidé?- s'enquit-elle, hésitante. Malefoy haussa son visage brusquement et dévia son regard. Quand il le reposa sur elle, son visage n'était qu'un masque d'où émanait tant de froideur et de mépris qui firent que quelque chose à l'intérieur de la jeune fille se dégonfla, comme un ballon crevé.

-Ne me demandes pas quelque chose que tu ne préfèrerais pas savoir, Granger…-prononça-t-il, de son habituelle voix traînante et méprisante- mais ne commets pas l'erreur de penser qu'il m'importe un tant soit peu qu'il y ait un sang-de-bourbe de plus ou de moins à Poudlard, parce que j'en m'en fiche totalement.

-Alors, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laissée dans le lac?- demanda-t-elle du ton le plus dur qu'elle put utiliser à ce moment là, alors qu'elle essayait à tout pris de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à emplir ses yeux.

-Essaye d'être moins stupide, si tu peux l'éviter, Granger…car la prochaine fois, je m'assiérai pour voir comment tu te noies.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question- répéta-t-elle obstinée, essayant de ne pas pleurer face à lui.

-Ne racontes à personne ce qu'il s'est passé, inventes n'importe quoi… Honnêtement, je m'en fiche, mais je ne veux pas un seul mot sur ça…je le nierai…et personne de te croira si je n'approuve pas…- dit le Serpentard qui sourit cruellement avant d'ajouter- Reposes-toi, Granger…

Malefoy lança un regard ironique à la jeune fille avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Hermione emplie ses poumons d'air, essayant de contenir ses larmes, et à cet instant précis, elle vit que Madame Pomfresh s'approchait d'elle.

-Ca va mieux, Granger?- demanda-t-elle, la regardant avec sagacité.

-Oui…-réussit à murmurer la jeune fille.

-Enfin, il est partit, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déranger…j'ai voulu le mettre à la porte une douzaine de fois, mais il n'a pas voulu vous quitter- commenta l'infirmière en posant sa main sur le front d'Hermione- vous êtes entrain de récupérer une température normal, mais c'est bizarre, vous n'arrêtez pas de trembler…

Hermione pinça ses lèvres, elle ne tremblait pas de froid…elle tremblait parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait jamais su qui était Drago Malefoy en réalité, et pour une fois, elle aimerait le savoir…

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Mais…Comment…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ron- l'interrompit Hermione, fatiguée- j'ai réussi à m'agripper au bord et je suis sortie toute seule du lac…

- Et tu es arrivée seule à l'infirmerie?- demanda Ginny, suspicieuse.

-Et bien…je…Hagrid!- s'exclama rapidement la jeune fille-il…il m'a trouvé en chemin…il m'a ramené...

Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent des regards soupçonneux, mais ne dirent rien. Par contre, Ron semblait satisfait de son explication.

-Hermione!- s'exclama une voix connue. La brune dirigea son regard vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie et vit qu'Hagrid s'approchait d'elle, préoccupé- Comment ça va ? Neville m'a raconté que…

-Que je vais mieux, n'est-ce-pas?- l'interrompit Hermione rapidement. Le demi-géant la regarda, confus, et elle ajouta- Je sais que tu es partis très inquiet après m'avoir emmené ici, mais je vais mieux. Madame Pomfresh a même dit que je pourrais partir bientôt.

Hagrid, prêt à parler, ouvrit la bouche, mais il était si déconcerté qu'aucun son ne sortit d'elle.

-Heureusement, j'ai eu plus de peur que de mal- poursuivit-elle, avec un sourire peu convainquant.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle était seule à nouveau, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi diable avait-elle mentit à ses amis, comme Malefoy le lui avait demandé.

* * *

Voilà! Un chapitre de plus ! 

Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Pour donner votre avis, laissez un review, si vous êtes anonymes, laissez nous votre e-mail pour vous répondre!

En plus, si vous cliquer sur go !, Drago viendra vous sauver des eaux glacées du lac... 8-)

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère

_Rose Swann_


	6. Tu n'existes pas

Comme promis, nous postons le sixième chapitre de Velours et Papier de verre ("**Lija y terciopelo**").

Attention : L'histoire, qui se déroule pendant la septième année des protagonistes, n'est pas entièrement fidèle aux évènements du sixième livre.

Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages appartient à J.K Rowling ; quelques personnages, décors…et l'histoire, appartiennent à **Dryadeh.**

Aux anonymes : Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

_Capitulo VI : No existes_

_(Tu n'existes pas)_

Un jour s'était écoulé depuis l'incident du lac. C'était la veille des vacances de Noël, et Hermione put enfin quitter l'infirmerie.  
Elle emprunta le chemin qui menait à sa salle commune. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait que sans l'aide de Draco Malefoy, elle serait probablement morte aujourd'hui. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Plus elle y pensait, moins elle comprenait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder de la même manière.  
Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était qu'un petit morveux mal élevé et suffisant, trop égoïste pour avoir de amis, arrogant et présomptueux, menteur et râleur.  
Elle pensait bien le connaître, mais le Drago Malefoy qui avait risqué sa sécurité pour sauver la vie d'une sang-de-bourbe qu'il, en plus, haïssait n'emboitait pas l'idée de la personnalité qu'elle s'était faite du jeune homme, et cela la deconcertait profondément.  
Hermione avait beau tourné ce petit problème dans tous les sens, elle était incapable de comprrendre le changement d'attitude du Serpentard, et cette fois-ci, aucun livre ne pourrait l'aider.  
Pendant la nuit qu'elle passa à l'infirmerie, elle avait été incapable de fermer l'oeil, elle avait trop de choses dans sa tête et toutes ces choses étaient en rapport avec Malefoy, donc elle passa sa nuit blanche à penser au jeune homme.  
La seule chose dont elle était sure était qu'elle s'était trompée sur quelque chose par rapport à lui et que peut-être l'avait-elle juger injustement.  
Quand elle arriva à sa salle commune, tout les Gryffondors se turent et la regardèrent. Plusieurs personnes comme Dean ou Parvati s'étaient approchés d'elle pour lui demander comment elle allait, et cela l'avait distraite de ses pensées sur Malefoy.  
Après avoir répondu évasivement aux questions que tout le monde lui posait et après leurs avoir donné une version des faits un peu hésitante, la jeune fille quitta la salle commune pour aller dans sa chambre, prétextant devoir faire sa valise car elle partait chez elle le lendemain.  
Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se mordit l'intérieur de ses lèvres, car elle se sentait coupable d'avoir mentit à tous. Une chose était un petit mensonge nécessaire pour faire sentir mieux un ami, ou pour le couvrir d'un professeur, et autre chose était mentir à Harry, à Ron et à la moitié des Gryffondors car un Serpentard le lui avait demandé. Mais peu importe, de toutes les manières, personne ne l'aurait cru si elle avait dit la vérité. Malefoy avait raison.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, pensant que c'était un peu triste que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose de bien et que cette personne sache que personne le croirait s'il le disait, mais ça ne semblait pas importer Malefoy un minimum. En fait, Hermione avait la sensation qu'il se cachait derrière cela pour retirer de l'importance à sa bonne action. Ce n'était pas habituel chez lui de sauver des sang-de-bourbes donc, en se basant sur ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione, elle devait penser simplement qu'elle avait eu de la chance ce jour-là. Mais cette explication ne plaisait pas à la jeune fille qui commençait à croire que c'était possible que Malefoy ait quelque chose de bien en lui. Quelque chose de vraiment bien sous sa cape d'hypocrisie, de fanfarronade et de narcissime. Peut-être qu'au fond, il était quelqu'un de bien, peut-être que s'il n'avait pas eu comme père un magemort et s'il n'avait pas été à Serpentard, il aurait été différent. Peut-être qu'il aurait sourit plus souvent. Sans méchanceté, sans moquerie, sans ironie, simplement un sourire sincère.

Elle se prit à penser à comment serait le sourire de Malefoy, mais en réalité elle avait seulement vue des grimaces similaires, à peine proche d'un vrai sourire. Il semblait être ce type de gens que personne n'arrivait à faire sourire pour de vrai. Ce type de gens qui était incapable de sentir de la tendresse...mais Hermione savait que c'était faux. Elle trembla en se souvenant comment il avait susurré son prénom avant qu'elle s'évanouit. Il ne l'avait appelé ni Granger, ni sang-de-bourbe, ni miss-je-sais-tout. Il l'avait simplement appelé par son prénom et même si cela semblait impossible, rien d'autre n'avait sonné si doux aux oreilles d'Hermione.

Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Elle était allongée dans son lit, évocant le son de son prénom quand le disait le Don Juan du moment comme le ferait une de ses filles idiotes qui lançaient des petits rires ridicules chaque fois qu'il les regardait. Fâché contre elle même, elle se leva et commença à faire sa valise. Heureusement, elle ne verrait pas Malefoy pendant les vacances de Noël.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione revint la veille de la reprise des cours. Pour dire vrai, les vacances de Noël ne l'avaient pas aidée à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait passé tous ces jours totalement distraite, même si elle avait essayer d'étudier et de s'amuser avec ses parents, ses pensées finissaient toujours par se tournés vers le blondinet. Elle n'avait même pas raconté la vérité à ses parents, malgré le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas qui était Draco Malefoy ni ce que signifiait être un Serpentard,

Quand elle penetra dans le hall du chateau, elle se surprit à regarder nerveusement son alentour comme si elle espérait rencontrer quelqu'un. Elle se réprimanda pour cela et marcha d'un pas décidé, tenant Pattenrond entre ses bras, vers les escaliers qui menaient à sa salle commune. Mais quand elle posa son pied droit sur la première marche, le chat sauta parterre.

-Pattenrond- fulmina Hermione, alors que l'animal s'eloignait du hall. Irritée, Hermione suivit son chat et observa, stupéfiée, qu'il tournait à droite, empruntant le couloir menant aux cachots. Elle emprunta ce même couloir, et eut le temps de voir que Pattenrond s'éloignait de plus en plus rapidement. Elle ne comprenait ni pourquoi son chat s'était échapper de ses bras pour se diriger vers les cachots, ni pourquoi il ignorait ses appels. Il ne lui avait jamais désobéit, il ne s'était jamais comporté de cette manière, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas aller rejoindre ses amis sans l'avoir récupéré. Elle suivit son chat durant quelques minutes, elle l'avait plusiseurs fois perdu de vue, mais il lachait occasionellement des miaulements qui l'orientaient, comme s'il était entrain de la guider vers un endroit précis.

-Pattenrond, c'est ridicule, revient ici tout de suite!- grogna-t-elle, énervée.

-Mais regardez qui est là. Granger ! Je suis surpris de te voir par ici- murmura quelqu'un d'une voix mielleuse au fond du couloir.  
Hermione trouva enfin Pattenrond, qui s'était emmêlé aux jambes de Malefoy, comme le faisait Miss Teigne avec Rusard, et elle se sentit étouffer. Elle était énormement surprise de voir le Serpentard. Elle sentit quelque choses d'autre aussi, à sa vue, quelque chose qu'elle ne savait identifier, mais qui la faisait sentir expectante et étrangement émue.

-Pattenrond s'est échapé- dit-t-elle d'une voix trop criarde à son goût, et Malefoy fit un sourire moqueur, ce qui stressa d'autant plus Hermione.

-C'est ce que tu diras à Rogue quand il apprendra que tu étais entrain de roder près de la salle commune des Serpentard?- demanda-t-il avec malice.

Hermione se sentit légèrement déçue. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait imaginé que serait ses retrouvailles avec Malefoy, mais elle avait nourrit le petit espoir que les choses auraient un petit peu changé quand même. Mais s'était apparemment le contraire.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, Granger?- demanda le Serpentard, t'un ton rude.-Tu pensais que j'allais te demander comment c'étaient passer tes vacances de Noël ?- Il lâcha un rire méprisant qui fit que Pattenrond s'éloigna de ses jambes et retourna d'un pas traînant vers sa maîtresse.

-Mais…Rien a changé?- demanda-t-elle d'un ton si triste qui sembla enflammer le Serpentard. Malefoy avait passé toutes les maudites vacances de Noël à se demander pourquoi il avait empêché la sang-de-bourbe de mourir congelée. Il aurait été d'autant plus facile qu'il fasse demi-tour et qu'il quitta l'endroit de l'incident, feignant n'avoir rien vu. Personne n'aurait pu ni le culpabiliser, ni le mettre en relation avec ce qu'il s'était passé, et de plus, comme ça, il y aurait une sang-de-bourbe de moins. Mais non, il l'avait aidé, et il se sentait faible. Si son père apprenait qu'il l'avait sauvée, il lui aurait lancé un Endoloris chaque jour pour le punir de sa faiblesse. Il était un Malefoy, et il devait haïr et tuer autant de sang-de-bourbe qu'il pouvait. C'était son destin et son devoir en tant que sang-pur. Mais elle… il la détestait. Il détestait cette manière qu'elle avait de le regarder qui le faisait sentir vulnérable et sans protection, il détestait le fait qu'elle arrivait à le faire enrager sans effort, il détestait le fait qu'elle était présente dans ses pensées, et même dans ses rêves. Il voulait la faire payer pour cela.

- Qu'est ce que tu pensais ? -lança-t-il avec dédain- Qu'après t'avoir sauv…après…après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le lac, nous serions amis ? Ne te trompes pas Granger, je ne te supporte pas.

Il resta en silence quelques instants, se réjouissant à la vue des lèvres de la Gryffondor qui tremblaient légèrement avant de se séparer avec force. Il était entrain de lui faire du mal, et il aimait ça, car il se sentait mieux.

- A chaque fois qu'un professeur demande quelque chose, tu sautes de ta chaise, tu es si pathétique!- dit-il d'un ton railleur- Tu es si irritante et pénible, tu t'en rends pas compte? Tu veux toujours tout savoir et être au dessus de tous, montrer que tu es la plus intelligente. Tu dois toujours être parfaite et respecter les règles, et t'assurer que tout le monde les respecte. En faite, t'es qu'une vielle raleuse de dix sept ans, qui gronde tout le monde et qui dit à tout le monde ce qu'il doit faire. Tu penses que t'es meilleure que les autres n'est-ce pas? Mais ça, c'est parce que tu disparais derrière tes livres, et tout ça pour te rendre compte que ta vie est triste. Saint Potter est trop galant pour te le dire- ajouta-t-il avec mépris- et le clochard est trop lâche. Ils ne savent pas comment se libérer de ta présence. Potter sort avec la Weasley, et Weasley sort avec Brown... et toi, t'es de trop. Tu es seule, Granger. La seule personne qui t'as remarqué est un idiot qui a le cerveau de la taille d'un béozard et qui a reçu tellement de coups de cognard pour réussir à dire une phrase de plus de cinq mots, et qui, comme si ce n'était pas assez, après t'avoir embrasser, se conssacre à échapper de toi. Je me demande pourquoi...

Drago se délecta en observant la réaction de la jeune fille, qui semblait s'être tassée sur elle-même sous le poids des invisibles coups qu'avaient causés ses mots. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes et semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, mais elle cligna des yeux avec force et même si quelques larmes échappèrent de ses yeux, elle lui sourit

-Je vois que tu fais particulièrement attention à Dewey et à moi, Malefoy- répliqua-t-elle d'un ton malicieux que Drago n'avait jamais écouté auparavant venant d'elle- Je me demande pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant.

Sans lui lancer un regard, elle se pencha pour prendre Pattenrond, et fit demi-tour, prête à partir, mais elle s'arrêta au dernier moment.

-Au fait, Malefoy- dit-elle sans se retourner- Je pense qu'au lieu de critiquer ma vie, tu devrais regarder la tienne de plus près…Je suis peut-être tout ce que tu as dis de moi, mais au moins, moi, j'ai des amis. Bonne nuit

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione quitta le couloir et s'assura que Malefoy ne la voyait plus. A ce moment là, son bouclier s'effondra. Elle serra Pattenrond dans ses bras et lâcha un gémissement étouffé avec lequel elle libéra un flot de larmes qu'elle avait tant essayé retenir.  
Pleurant désespérément, elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs qui reliaient le hall aux cachots, sentant que tout autour d'elle n'était qu'une masse floue de pierre.  
Quand elle atteignit enfin le hall, elle emprunta les escaliers, mais elle avait les yeux si remplis de larmes que quand elle comprit que la tache noir qui semblait venir dans la direction opposé à la sienne était une personne, elle était pratiquement sur lui.

-Hermione?- demanda quelqu'un. La fille sentit qu'on la prenait par les épaules, et elle dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour reconnaître le visage qui la regardait préoccupé- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Ben…- murmura-t-elle, essayant de retenir ses larmes. D'une main, elle tentait arranger son aspect, de l'autre, elle tenait fermement son chat- Ce…Ce n'est rien- mais sa voix tremblait et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Que c'est-il passé? Qui t'as mis dans cet état?- insista-t-il doucement. Le jeune homme la regardait avec tendresse et préoccupation, et Hermione sentit grandir son envie de pleurer. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour se calmer, car s'il restait là à essayer de la consoler, elle s'effondrerait.

-Ce n'est rien, crois-moi- dit-elle, essayant de s'éloigner de Benjamin pour continuer à monter les escaliers et rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

-Comment ça, ce n'est rien?- dit-il dans un ton assez dur et sans lâcher la jeune fille- Hermione… tu pleures comme si quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer…

Et Benjamin avait raison, pensa-t-elle amèrement, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi déprimée.  
Personne ne l'avait jamais insultée d'une telle manière, avec tant de rage et de haine. Malefoy avait touché tous ses points faibles, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était, aux yeux de tous, qu'une miss-je-sais-tout insupportable, dont le meilleur ami était un livre. Et en plus, il lui avait rappelé qu'elle était seule, alors que ses deux amis étaient en couple. C'était comme si toutes ses peurs et ses débilités lui avaient été jetées à la figure, teintés de haine, par une personne qui…malgré lui avoir sauvé la vie, sentait du dégout pour elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pathétique.

-Herm…-commença Benjamin avant de s'interrompre brusquement, et il regarda quelque chose situé un peu plus loin derrière la jeune fille. Quand elle suivit son regard, elle aperçut une silhouette au fond du couloir qui reliait le hall d'entrée aux cachots. Et cette silhouette appartenait à Malefoy.

-C'est toi, n'est-ce pas?-fulmina Benjamin, et, lâchant Hermione, il descendit les marches restantes de l'escalier, et marcha vers Draco avec un air menaçant peint sur sa figure- C'est toi qui lui as fait ça…

-Oh, et toi tu veux jouer les héros, je suppose?- se moqua Draco pointant le Serdaigle de sa baguette et le Serpentard esquissa un sourire, même si en réalité, il était furieux. Plus furieux que jamais. La scène qu'il avait contemplé en suivant Granger avec l'intention de… bon, il n'était pas très sûr de quelle était son intention, mais il savait que à la voir pleurer dans les bras de l'imbécile de Dewey, il s'était sentit pire que si un dragon lui avait mordu son arrière-train, et il avait maintenant l'envie de lancer un impardonnable au Serdaigle. La seule chose qui le préoccupait s'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait le faire car il le détestait ou parce qu'il l'avait vu toucher Granger. Pendant un rapide instant, une voix intérieur lui dit qu'une des raisons était la conséquence de l'autre, mais il s'obligea à l'ignorer et retourner à l'instant présent. Dewey le menaçait aussi de sa baguette.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Malefoy, mais je te jure que la prochaine fois que je te vois l'insulter, lui parler ou même la regarder, je te…

-Tu me quoi?- insista Malefoy, voulant que Dewey lui donne une dernière raison pour lui

-Ben, s'il-te-plait- pleurnicha Hermione, qui s'était interposée entre les deux garçons, face Dewey et dos à Malefoy- Ce n'est pas grave, il ne vaut pas la peine. Oublie-le…

-Arrête de le protéger, Hermione- susurra Dewey, qui, furieux, n'écoutait pas Hermione.

-Me proteger?- cracha Draco- Ha! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une sang-de-bourbe me défende, tu ne me fais pas peur. En faite, je serai surpris de te voir bouger la baquette et de prononcer une incantation en même temps…C'est trop difficile pour toi, j'imagine…

Dewey renversa Hermione pour qu'elle se pousse et, pointant le blond de sa baguette, il lança un sortilège, mais Draco, qui était déjà prêt, lui jeta un « Petrificus Totalus » en même tant. Aucun des sortilèges arriva à destination, en fait, ils s'étaient heurter contre une barrière invisible qui les absorba, laissant comme unique trace un filet de fumer. Tout deux regardèrent, étonnés, la Gryffondor qui se dressait, sans larmes dans les yeux, la baguette en l'air. Elle les regarda très froidement.

-Je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense, Benjamín- dit-t-elle rudement, et Draco se surpris, non sans satisfaction, qu'elle avait appelé le jeune homme de son nom complet, au lieu de dire « Ben »- mais je peux me défendre toute seule. Quant à toi Malefoy, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Mais comme je sais que cela est impossible, prétendre que tu n'existes plus, à partir de maintenant, sera suffisant.

Sur ce, elle quitta le hall, prenant Pattenrond dans ses bras, et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa salle commune. Autant Dewey que Malefoy regardèrent Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de leur vue. Puis ils se regardèrent l'un à l'autre et comprirent que la dispute était terminée. Dewey ne semblait plus intéresser à menacer Malefoy, et ce dernier, pour sa part, n'était même plus conscient qu'il était toujours face au Serdaigle, la baguette en main. Sans un mot de plus, chacun d'eux partis dans sa direction.

* * *

Voilà! Un chapitre de plus !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Pour donner votre avis, laissez un review, si vous êtes anonymes, laissez nous votre e-mail pour vous répondre!

Appuyez sur go et vous vous disputerez avec Malefoy…ok…peut-être que ça, c'est pas agréable XD hahahah

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère

_Rose Swann_


	7. Note

Bonjour,

C'est Rose Halliwell qui vous écrit. Je suis désolée mais le septieme chapitre ne sera pas posté aujourd'hui. Il sera posté des que possible, peut-etre demain, qui sait. Je suis vraiment désolée!

* * *

_Rose Halliwell_


End file.
